Ten Little Dancers
by sugar-high pixie
Summary: All the world's a stage, Cain couldn't agree more when he begins to investigate why a Duke has returned ten years after of being shamed with death of a ballet dancer has returned to the same theatre, yet as the pieces fall, the mystery only deepens.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again. Yes this is just a little somthing I did since i'm taking a break from some of my monsters. I fell in love with Count Cain over the past week and decided to do my own short mystery. _

_ Please enjoy. Disclaimer: Don't burn the popcorn! And I own nothing but my OC"s and the little song/poem I made below. _

_  


* * *

little dancer_

_you should not frown_

_for bad things will befall you_

_little dance_

_you should not frown_

_the master will surly find you_

_little dancer_

_frown no more shall you_

_now that the master has you_

* * *

Chapter One

"Why can't I go out? You never take me anywhere! Yet you are allowed to attend gala's, balls, opera, while I must sit in this small house and study my lessons. I was able to do more, when I was on the streets!"

Cain glanced at his younger sister as she began to throw her weekly tantrum, trying to slowly edge her way into his heart. It never worked though, and she would eventually tire herself out, returning instead to what ever activity she had found to occupy herself with.

"And don't say you will, because you won't! I know you won't! Your so mean." she finished running out the of the large sitting room as he watched her go with one eyebrow raised.

"What am I going to do about Mary Weather?" He mused

"You could attend the ballet Master Cain." Riff told him as he passed him a newspaper, "It seems like a cultural, safe place for a girl her age to be. And I'm sure you could find something to amuse yourself as well."

He accepted the newspaper scanning the article that was praising the latest show, something pretty about true love and a wicked stepmother. He glanced at the photographs, little nymphs leaping on the stage, each one perfect, showing off their dainty feet and arms to the world.

"Alright, ready the carriage Riff. I have only an hour to prepare." Cain yawned and stretched as he moved to tell his younger sister the good news. Mary weather in turn was overjoyed at the thought of it, leaping into the air.

"I'm going to the ballet!' She cried running off with a maid to get ready as she returned later in her pretty blue dress with the big green sash, "Come on Cain. We need to go."

"Yes, yes I'm coming Mary Weather." Cain answered as his sister began to pull him towards and out the door.

"Have a good night master Cain." Riff called after him as the heavy oak door, closed shut behind him.

"Now Mary Weather I don't want you wandering off tonight. A theatre is a huge place and it would be very easy for you to get lost or taken. " Cain started as Mary Weather stared instead out of the carriage window at the cobble stone streets and the people who pass by.

"Yes, I know older brother." She waved her hand, "I'm so happy that we're going to the ballet. What's the name of the show?"

"Cinderella." He answered boredly as the carriage continued to jostle over the stone and bumps, until at last it came to a short stop outside the theatre house.

"Wow.' Mary weather managed to say as the footman open the door helping her out of the carriage as she waited for Cain who stepped down beside her.

"Come Mary." He smiled as she took his hand climbing up the marble steps.

"I heard about this place." She started, "From the other children who sometimes worked here in the backstage. They say it was gilded all in gold on the inside, that there is a jungle of items in the back, with abandoned costumes and props."

"Do not get any ideas Mary." He warned as she held tighter onto his hand as the doorman quickly opened the door and Mary once again gasped at the beauty of the marble floors. She glanced at the crowds shifting through the smaller door at the end of one of the halls, but Cain was leading her up the stairs.

"That's were the commoners sit Mary." He answered, "We shall sit in the balcony."

She didn't have time to reply as a host of other people she could never remember the names of flooded to see Cain greeting him with the usual false sincerity or flattery.

"Will you be joining us for drinks afterwards?" a lady with to much jewelry asked.

"Perhaps." He answered, "Thank you for the invitation."  
Mary huffed and crossed her arms; this was turning into another boring trip. She hoped he declined all their invitations. It was always boring at those parties, with adults talking about adult things and children remained seen, but seldom heard.

"Good Evening Lady Mary." She curtsied respectfully to the ladies gathered who laughed and pattered on the head as Cain led her away.

"Why are you always talking with those people? They don't even like you." Mary asked annoyed as Cain only smiled.

"Simple Mary Weather. It is my duty as a Count to greet each of my quittances' with respect. It does not however mean that I care to be around them for long. Haven't you been paying attention to your lessons in etiquette?"

"Of course. I mutter things in my sleep." She answered, "The fork goes on the left. Curtsey with your right foot behind and remember to hold out your skirts."  
"Very good Mary." He congratulated as he led her out to their private box, gazing five floors above and out at the stage.

"You can see everything." She remarked as he nodded allowing her to choose her seat before sitting himself and leaning back bored into the chair.

It was only a few minutes later that Mary became bored, "When will the show start?"

"Soon Mary. Patience is a virtue." He reminded calmly as she crossed her arms opening her mouth to make another smart remark when the lights dimmed on the stage and she shut it quickly eager to see the show.

The music was slow as the orchestra suddenly swung into full life and the dancers flirted out onto the stage, one by one.

Cain was amazed at the rapt attention Mary kept as she watched the entire show without so much as swinging her legs on the chair. She was entranced, he decided as he leaned back feeling his eyes slowly droop.

"Big brother!' Mary's scolding voice forced him out of his sleep as her short figure glared up at him, "I can't believe you slept through all of the show! Come on I want to go meet the dancers."  
'Mary one can not simply waltz into the backstage of a theatre." Cain told her as he stretched cracking his neck, "I promised that I would first meet with some old members of the Niffons."

"But Cain-" She started tugging on his hand, but try as she might she couldn't convince him otherwise, being dragged to one of the private rooms where as Cain told her people would come for drinks after shows, and to discuss the performance.

She didn't want anything to do with it as her brother pushed her to the side, easily gliding through each conversation. She realized that she had no hope of going to see a ballerina as the night wore on and more people gathered, each in turn wanting to speak with him.

Mary glared one last time at him, before pushing open the oak door and slipping out into the long lighted hall way. Joshua had once told her about the backdoors that all theatres had, even on the upper floors. She walked herself down the hallway, until she glanced at a worn wooden door. It wasn't polished like the others and she creaked it open, to a stairwell.

Her footsteps echoed off the walls as she tromped down, down, down, hearing a voice sing, "little dancer you should not frown for bad things will befall you,

Little dancer you should not frown the master will surly find you, little dancer

Frown no more shall you now that the master has you."

"Hello?" Mary called down as the voice stopped singing the song and instead called back, "Hello who is it?"

"Mary Weather." She answered

"Oh. Well I'm Winifred." the voice replied, "Are you a ghost Mary Weather?"

"No. I'm on the stairwell." She answered resisting the urge to giggle at such a silly question.

"Well please come down. I would dearly like to meet you." Winifred answered

Mary Weather took the stairs by two, as she began to sing the song, "Little dancer you should not frown for bad things will befall you, little dancer you should not frown the master will surly find you-" She paused and asked instead, "How does the rest go?"

Winifred laughed herself as she came skipping around the corner, "Little dancer frown no more shall you now that the master has you."

Mary glanced her over. She seemed to her own age with two large red pigtails, in a rather simple smock dress.

"Oh I love your dress. It reminds me of the ballet costumes." Winfred cooed smoothing out her own filthy dress, "Would you like to play?"

"Yes." Mary answered without hesitation as Winfred smiled and grabbed her hand, "Well come on. We'll have to play in the storage room. It much to noisy right now and busy since the show has ended." She explained as she led Mary through a host of barren open hallways as their footsteps echoed only to be lost in the resounding noise that was behind the heavyset velvet curtains.

"Are you a dancer?" Mary asked after a moment had passed.

"No. My sister is. I sometimes am told to sit and smile to the side if they need extras. Mostly I play by myself back here, there aren't many children, and most of them are older and are training to be ballerinas," Winifred answered as she turned suddenly pushing open a small wooden door and flicking on a light.

"Don't mind the bad lighting. It makes it more fun like this." Winifred explained as Mary glanced at the various props and costumes that had a more horror aspect to them as they were hidden part in the shadow.

"You get to play with this everyday?" She asked in awe as Winifred put on a feathered headdress handing her a tiara.

"That was used in the show Sawn Lake." She explained as Mary fit in on her hand, "It's about a princess who gets turned into a swan and has to wait for her true love to come save her, but there's an evil twin who tries to steal the prince first."

"Sounds scary. Does it have a happy ending?" Mary asked

"Of course." Winifred answered as she skipping down the hall, "Come on I'll show you some of the really neat things we have back here."

She pointed to a series of swords, "Those are swords from all the princes who had to defend his lady, and over there is some of the capes warned by the evil sorcerer's."

"We should play a game." Mary said suddenly, as Winfred smiled.

"What do you want to play?" She asked as she grabbed a scepter from a new by shelf and waved it around in the air.

"What kind of games do you like to play?" She asked

"Well I hold lots of parties with princes and princesses." Winifred admitted, "I would invite real people, but no one wants to play."

"Me to. Let's have a grand tea party." Mary smiled as she followed Winifred who seemed to be excited about something.

"I have a special place set up." She answered beaming as Mary followed her to the side pulling back a pair of musty curtains as a light suddenly came on.

"See. It's my special place." She answered as Mary glanced at the blanket on the floor with various cups and plates.

"It's wonderful." She exclaimed, "More Tea, Ms. Winifred?"

"Oh yes please Lady Mary Weather." She answered, "But you can call me Ms. Winnie. I like it a lot better then Winifred."

Mary Weather laughed and giggled, as they finally paused, "Winnie what's the legend behind that song?"

"Legend?" She asked confused, "Well there is a story."

"Tell me." Mary insisted as she laid on her stomach.

"Well, I can't tell you in the night." Winnie answered, "It's bad luck."

"Then how am I going to find out?" She asked

"Well I guess we'll have to play again." Winnie answered, as she took off her headdress as a chiming began and Mary jumped at the sound.

"Don't worry that's just the old clock they used for the Nutcracker." Winnie explained as she led the way back into the main storage area, "I think it's close to midnight. Where are your parents?"

"I live with my older brother." Mary answered with a yawn and shrug, "He's probably worried sick about me."

"My sister will want me back home as well. Come on, we're did you say he was."

She asked as Mary followed behind as the storage door closed and the lights switched off.

"I don't know. We were in the one balcony and then in a fancy drawing room." She answered as she straightened her dress.

"Hmm, well I probably should find my sister." Winnie answered as they started back down the long cement hall, "She'll be in the dressing room I'm sure."

"Your sister is a ballerina right?' Mary asked, "Can I meet her?"

"Of course." Winnie answered grabbing her hand, "This way."

She led Mary down the various tunnels like it was nothing at all for her as Mary glanced at the surroundings that blurred together in a confusing identical pattern.

"How can you know where you're going?"  
"I've lived here my whole life." She explained, "It's easy for me. Here we are."

"WINIFRED!"

Winnie winced at her name being hollered as she quickly explained, "That's my sister."

"Girl do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Her sister started marching over, in a simple black dress with an impossibly short skirt that came up to her knees and a scarf that covered her mouth, and neck, with long brown hair that hung down her back "I want to get to bed before the sun rises."

"I'm sorry." Winnie answered softly as her sister suddenly softened hugging her.

"I know dear. Whose your friend?" She asked glancing at Mary who smiled at her.

"Are you a ballerina?"

"Yes." She answered, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes. I want to be a ballerina." Mary exclaimed

"Well- it's a lot of work." Winnie's sister answered slowly, "By the way my name is Lilith, what's yours?"

"Mary Weather." Mary answered as Winnie beamed and answered proudly, "Mary played tea party with me."

"She did, how lovely of her. Come on Winnie say Good-bye to your friend."

"But-" Mary started as Winnie quickly explained, "She needs help getting back."

"Oh. Well where did you sit?' Lilith asked as she fiddled with her long hair almost bored.

"The balcony." She answered, "I was at a party in a green room, but it was boring so I left."

"Does your guardian know where you ran off to?"

Mary looked down at the floor, "No."

"Oh dear. Come on both of you. I'm sure somebody is looking for you." Lilith sighed as she turned, "Come on. I'll ask my superior."

Mary was almost shocked how fast the answer came as Lilith moved with a speed that scared her.

"Royalty. Bleeding royalty. Scuse my language. Why didn't you say you were a count's sister! He's been looking for you for the past three hours! He'll have my head!" Lilith muttered almost to herself as Winnie tugged Mary Weather along throwing her worried looks.

"Big Brother would do no such thing." Mary answered defiantly, "He's very understanding. And it's all my fault for going off by myself."

"Pft. I hope your description of him holds it grain of salt." Lilith answered as they crashed through several pairs of double doors, before Mary recognized the same long stretch of hallway, as she ran to her scowling brother.

"Big brother!" She cried as she held onto Winnie's hand dragging her forward, "Look Big Brother I made a new friend her name is Winnie."

Winnie was looking at the floor, "How do you do?" She muttered.

"Mary weather you know better then to run off. It took us three hours for the theatre manger to find you. Apologize for wasting their time."

'No." She answered, "It's your fault for dragging me to these stupid parties. If they had been looking hard enough they would have found me. It was Lilith who helped me get back, not the manger."

"Mary Weather." His voice gained edge as she threw once last glare at him before turning to the manager an old man with a white mustache and big belly muttering, "Apologies sir."

"Accepted. Come Lilith, I want to speak to you about your actions tonight." The manger said huffily as he led the way and Lilith turned to glare at Mary Weather, grabbing Winnie's hand that seemed to be shaking.

Mary Weather turned to stare at her brother who was emotionless as a host of ladies whispered behind them.

"Can you believe that the count's sister was caught playing with such trash?"

"How tragic. What immoral things she must have learned. Ballerinas are known for being scandalous."

"Big brother, why are they saying those things?" She asked glancing up at him confused, "Did Winnie do something wrong?"

"Wait here." He ordered simply as he turned and called over his shoulder, "Ladies could you please watch my sister, it seems I have some unfinished business."

The ladies gushed as they enfolded Mary into their tight little group, before turning back to their gossiping.

* * *

"That is for going above your class. And you, you should have been watching her." The manager fumed.  
"I would have been able to if you did not have us exhausted after every performance." The older girl answered as she glared definitely from the floor, "I have hardly enough time to eat and sleep, to even bother to watch my sister. Perhaps the nobility should keep a better eye on their children."

He kicked her once in the ribs, as she gasped clutching the area as he yanked her off the floor by her arm.

"I could have you both thrown on the street tonight if I wanted to."

"The streets would provide more freedom than this theatre." She answered as the manger continued to fume slapping her hard across the face once more as she raised her hand to the sore spot, before he turned to the cowering child to the side.

"You! You should know better. You are not worthy to play with upper class children. It is only because your sister has begged for you to stay that you are not on the streets."

"Mary's my friend." She cried instead wringing her hands together as she began to cry.

"You stupid girl!"

He raised her hand to hit her only to find it stopped by a cane.

"Temper. Didn't your mother ever teach it was wrong to hit girls?'

"Count Cain." He stuttered as he turned to stare at the emotionless Count, "I was just going to remind her of her place in this world."

He didn't answer as Winnie as Mary had called her, ran to her sister who had picked herself off the floor hiding behind her legs. Who in turn hid behind her sister's legs as the woman glanced at him, before leading front as Winnie began to cry once more? The older girl watched him with weary eyes as he laid a hand on her shoulder leading her forward towards the main back stage door, that would lead them to the staircase.

"I didn't ask for her to be reminded. Perhaps someone should remind of your own place." He answered, not bothering to look at the manger as he led her away. He knew the type, a man in power who couldn't attain for his own shortcomings. Cain had loved to see the shock on the fat fools face, feeding off his mix of embarrassment and fear. The older girl didn't say anything; it was like she was afraid to even look at him.

"I won't beat you for saying something." He told her simply as she followed him up the staircase once they were far enough away for anyone to hear anything.

"I didn't need your help." She muttered after a minute glancing up at him, "He's always does that. I'm used to it, all the girls are. I'm sorry if Winnie bothered you. She simply cannot help but play with other children."

Winnie let out a loud hiccup as she continued to softly cry as her sister reached a hand out to pat her head.

"That's no excuse to hit a child." He answered as they reached the top of the iron wrought staircase and he pushed open the door; letting them go ahead before he followed and simply said, "Wait here."

He could feel the girl's eyes glaring into his back as she leaned against the wall waiting for him to return with Mary Weather who hugged Winnie immediately.

"What did you do?" Mary Weather glared at Cain suspiciously.

"Nothing Mary." the older girl told her, "He was a prince tonight. Like in the story, rescuing Winnie from the evil step mother."

"Oh. Thank you big brother." Mary weather changed her tone hugging his legs as tugging on Winnie's hand asking if she would like a cookie.

He watched them go. A few minutes, but then they had to leave; it was way past Mary Weather's bedtime.

"Thank you."

He glanced at her, as she looked up at him, being so short, her long brown hair falling around her face. "Lilith right? That's your name?"

"Yes. Count was it?" She asked this time meeting him the eye with her arms crossed.

"Cain." He answered smiling, "Do you live near here?"

"Boarding house just up the street." She answered swiftly, "No worries."

"Are you a ballerina?"

"Yes, actually." She answered, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to keep my eyes open for most it." He answered as she glared.

"I'm sorry does the ballet bore you that much?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I've never been one for the arts." He explained quickly, "My sister enjoyed it."

"So I see." She answered stiffly, "Do you mind sending Winnie back to me? I have to be here by ten for early morning rehearsal."

"Of course not." He answered as he walked forward, back into the small pallor as he watched Mary Weather play with the little girl, who was busy stuffing cookies into her mouth like they would be gone tomorrow.

"Mary Weather it's time we left. Say good bye to your friend." He ordered, as Mary seemed to get that I-want-something look in her eyes.

"Big brother could Winnie come and play at our house?"

"Perhaps Mary." He answered, but she crossed her arms and refused to budge.

"Big brother, I want Winnie to come play with me." She answered, "You'll always gone and I have to play by myself. Winnie ten just like me, so why can't she come play?"

"If I say yes, will you come home right now." He answered rubbing his eyes as Mary smiled.

"Of course." She answered before she turned to Winnie who still munching away on a cookie, "Do you know where Manchester field is? That's my house. Don't worry you can't miss it. It will have a big gold plaque on the front with our family name."

Winnie in turn gave her thumbs up,

"Bye Winnie." Mary smiled and waved as Cain grabbed her hand, leading her away.

"Aren't they so nice?" She asked glancing up at him as they walked up the hall," Lilith is a ballerina. She looks so pretty, like a fairy. I asked if I could be a ballerina when I grow up and she said yes."

"Why do you want to be a ballerina? It's a hard life." Cain told her, remembering the incident and squeezed Mary's hand tighter.

"Ow. You're hurting me." She whined as he loosened his grip.

"Mary I think your suited for much more than a ballerina." He explained trying to imagine her flirting around the stage. She had too much of temper and to little of attention span for him to worry that she may actually follow out her goal.

But it's the first thing announced when she walked in the door to riff, who glanced at him like it was all his doing.

"Go get ready for bed Mary. It's way past your bed time." Cain told her as a Maid took her hand leading her away.

"So Ms. Mary Weather would like to become a ballerina?" Riff asked him amused.

"Yes." Cain answered, "Unfortuanly."

"Was it a rather exciting night?" Riff asked

"Well Mary Weather did make a new friend, Winifred. She'll be coming here tomorrow to play, please make sure the servants know to let her in. She will have a rather ragged appearance."

"A commoner?' Riff asked surprised.

"A ballerina's sister." Cain explained with a smile as Riff rolled his eyes.

"I assume it was a good night for you as well then Master Cain?" Riff asked as he took his jacket.

"In some ways, yes." He answered, as he remembered the girls face with her long brown hair, in some ways it was.


	2. Chapter 2

hey lookit the plot! gasp! yes welcome to the second chapter. Short little mystery of mine. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Own nothing but my OC"s

* * *

Chapter Two

"Will you tell me the story now?" Mary asked as Winnie finished off her cup of tea. Mary had given her a dress to play in, saying that her old ragged dress was to dirty.

"Yes. Now that it's the day time." Winnie answered as she lay on her stomach on the picnic blanket eating a cookie, "_So the legend is that long ago there was a ballet master, and he was the most famous master in all of London. Little ballet girls wanted desperately for him to be their teacher, but a few lucky ones ever made it into his class. He was a kindly old man, but his only rule was that his dancers must always smile even if their feet were hurting or someone close to them died." "If a girl didn't smile then she went into his office, and she never returned." "This rarely happened though and most people thought he had simply sent the girls away_." " Finally a noble man's daughter went to attend for some private lessons. She was very cruel though, and sneered rather then smile. One day the master called her down to his office."

"He asked "Why don't you smile?' She replied 'Because I don't feel like it.' The master then answered, 'Well perhaps I should help you with that problem.'"

"A week later her body was found in the river, but disturbed them was the fact that her mouth had been stitched into a permanent smile. After that the master disappeared and instead we sing the song as a warning." Winnie finished, "There are other versions that say they were lovers, and he was a young man, who wanted to marry her. She was horrified at the idea, so he killed her and forced her to smile in death."

"How scary." Mary murmured

"It's just a story. Lilith says it's so that new ballerinas will remember to smile on stage even if they're nervous. Ballerinas always have to smile for the crowds." Winnie explained, "It's just bad luck to tell that story at night."

"Oh okay." Mary nodded, "Would you like me to read your fortune? I used to do it, before big brother took me in."

"Okay." Winnie answered as Mary laid out her set of tarot cards watching her slowly turn them over.

"You've suffered in your life." She started, "You had an accident and your still hurting. Your sister is your light and guidance in this world." Mary paused as she flipped over the neck card, "Something is going to happen. Something bad is going to happen to you both very soon, death, and lots of deaths. You have the power to change the future, though you are misguided on how."

Winnie was silent as Mary quickly assured, "But my reading have gotten less effective since I came to live with Big Brother. I'm not as good as I once was, so maybe I read something wrong."

"No. Your right. I'm worried Mary Weather.' Winnie told her softly, "Lilith hasn't been well you see."

"Is that why she wears her scarf?" Mary asked quietly glancing over her shoulder, but the maid who was watching them was busy doing her needle point in a chair under a tree paying no mind to them.

"Yes." Winnie answered, "She hasn't been for a year now. It all happened one stormy night. I was asleep and she had gone to the theatre for a late practice, she had to meet with her instructor. Only she didn't return for two days, and I kept worrying and worrying. I ate meals and explained that she was away or running errands."

"What happened?" Mary asked

"She…came back, but she was different. She was wearing a black scarf, and she never took it off. She never even ate dinner." Winnie explained, "I tried to ask her about it, but she only shook her head and answered Smile Winnie. Nothing's wrong."

Mary was going to ask her more, but Winnie changed the subject to talking about the pretty flowers in the garden.

"Cain, Winnie taught me a song that goes along with a story." She told her other brother later that night after Winnie had gone home.

"Of course Mary." He answered as he opened his paper.

'Little dancer you should not frown for bad things will befall you,

Little dancer you should not frown the master will surly find you, little dancer

Frown no more shall you now that the master has you." Mary sang as she smiled proudly, "_There's a story behind it to. They say there was once ballet master who was the best in all of London, and he only accepted so many girls into his classes. His only rule was they had to always smile no matter what. When a girl smile, she was sent to his office and then never heard from again. One day a noble daughter came to study, and she refused to smile. She went to office, and a week later they found her body with her mouth stitched into a permanent smile._" Mary finished

"What a horrible story." Cain answered

"Oh come on. I think it's rather neat." Mary answered as she crossed her arms, "Why do you always have to spoil everything?"

"Because I care about you." He answered with a smile as she scowled in return.

"Winnie would understand." She scoffed at him getting up from the floor to go find new corner of the room to play in.

"Would you like me to turn her away the next time she comes?" Riff asked him quietly so Mary wouldn't hear and be thrown into another rage.  
"No." Cain answered with a wave of his hand," Mary has always known very morbid things in her life, one more scary story to add to the collection."

"Yes sir." Riff answered with a slight bow of his head, "Did you see the latest story in the paper by the way? It seems the Duke of Rockage has returned after a long absence. He's the newest patron to the theatre."

"How interesting." Cain nodded raising his eyebrows as he read the story, "He's 34 now. Ever since the incident with the ballerina ten years ago, quite a scandal. I think Riff, that I will be going to the ballet once more."

"Tonight Master Cain?" Riff asked surprised

"No. No." He answered, "Tomorrow. While Mary is playing with Winnie."

* * *

What a confusing place, Cain thought to himself as he stepped into the back stage as a series of important men brushed past him in their tailored coats and top hats, like he was nothing more than a shadow.

He laughed to himself; his disguise must have been that wonderful for even the manager to walk by him. He continued on down the long stretch of hall, as he carried an empty box to make it at least seem he belonged here among the bustle of an everyday rehearsals. Tiny girls in their white skirts bustled past him in a hurry to get somewhere, as others carrying yards of fabric threw him nods.

Riff had been against the idea at first, but Cain had made him see the logic. It would be much easier to find out why the duke had returned after almost ten years. There was always something strange brewing under the surface he could sense it, and being count would have hindered him. People were much more prone to talking if they thought you couldn't understand their large words.

He suddenly glanced up at the rafters turning around in a slow circle, but everything looked the same to him. He paused to scratch his head; brushing some of the dirt he had thrown in this morning to help him appear scruffy.

"Oi you're not supposed to be here."

He felt himself jump as he turned around to see a very angry man glaring at him, "Who'd you think you are? Out of here pervert!"

Pervert? He blinked confused as he glanced up at the sign. He was in the changing rooms, hundreds of naked-

He threw the box at the brute taking off down the hall, as the tiny dancers avoided him, some shrieking at the sight of him. He tore down the hall, taking left and then a right, blindly hoping to lose who ever might be screaming for him.

"Pervert! There's a pervert in the theatre!" a shrill cry went out, as hundreds of shrill screams echoed and a million voices became a babble of constant hysteria.

Women, he thought to himself, send one man in while they happen to be dressing and they lose their heads.

He stole a look over his shoulder; seeing no one behind him sighed as he felt his chest pump as he leaned against the cold stonewall to take a breath. Yes it was probably a very good thing he was in disguise. What would they think of it for him to be roaming about, accidental of course into the women's changing area?

He glanced at a door to his side, creaking it open slowly and glancing left and then right, before he stepped all the way in closing it quietly behind him.

He could still hear the commotion of the outside, as a group of voices passed by the door.

"Yes they say it was a tall man with shaggy black hair."

"Probably one of the stage hands getting a little to excited. Thankfully Brutis was there and he scared him off right quick."

"Still it's better to be on the look out, the manager won't be happy." a third voice chimed in.

He waited for them slowly fade away, as he stood tense to the side, should it open up. He glanced around at his surroundings, thousands of props, but it seemed nobody really used them, gathering from the mounds of dust.

He swiped a finger, glancing at it before rubbing it away and returning to the door, it seemed to have quieted it down, except for the few murmurs of the passerby until at last all the footsteps had died down.

He reached for the door, planning to simply slip out and blend once more with the crowds, until the door slammed open and a rather flustered ballerina rushed in and leaned back on the door trying to catch her breath.

She wore a black scarf tightly around her neck and mouth in contrast to the rest of her what he assumed was her practice ensemble with a simple set of straps and a long wiry skirt. She spotted him, waving a hand as she took another gasp of air.

"Ello. Sorry to bother you, I won't get in the way of whatever it is you happen to be doing." She told him as she suddenly froze hearing the rapid footsteps approach as a loud voice rang out loud and clear even through the door.

"Come here my little dancer. You cannot resist me forever."

"Oh no." She murmured as he watched her glance around finally ducking behind what looked like the front of a small cottage. He shook his head she had looked awfully familiar. He waited as the footsteps walked right by the door, heading down the hall instead.

"Come on we haven't checked the storage room." as a gruff voice, cried out.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah a pervert. He walked right into the ladies changing rooms and then sprinted off."

"Hmm. No good. No good. Allow me, I'm sure we can root him out."

They were right outside the door now and he had to hide. He glanced around spotting the front of the cottage, as he quickly ran around the side ducking down to the ground.

"Oi, go find your own spot. This one's taken." an annoyed voice told him simply as two hands shoved him away.

"I can't." He answered as he stared in the utter dark trying to adjust his eyes, "Why don't you?"

"I'm a lady. Now move you brute." She answered as he laughed softly at her comment easily blocking her attempts to shove him out.

"You don't have anything to hide from-" She started as the door creaked open. She grew silent for a minute waiting to hear who had arrived.

He nudged her over as they had their back to the cheap plywood, with little room to move thanks to all the boxes that surrounded them. She shoved him in the leg trying to get him to move over again, as he felt their shoulders touch.

She glared at him, but didn't say anything as they waited for the footsteps to pass by, only hearing a jumble of mutters as they slowly moved down until it was only an echo.

"How big is this place?" He whispered

"Pretty big." She answered softly, "Move over I can feel you breath down my neck."

"Why are you hiding here?" He asked her as she gathered up her long hair with a rubber band putting it into a ponytail.

"Patrons. Annoying patrons, who think they can buy me off with small expensive things." She answered, "Did the manager threaten to whip you or something?"

He winced at the mention of the whip, "Something like that."

She grew quiet again, as the footsteps returned and as a gruff voice clearly rang out, "What did this pervert look like again?"

She threw a glance at him as she put two and two together, and he knew she would scream before he she could even get a sound out her mouth, as he wrapped a hand over it, hauling her to his chest, squeezing tight so she couldn't move her arms even as her hands clawed away at his hand.

"Mmhm-mhm." her outrage muffled cry came and she struggled in his grip, writhing like a snake caught in a hand.

He gripped tighter, trying to suppress all the sounds as he waited for the footsteps to walk away again, but they were gather right outside the hiding place as he heard them shuffle things around.

"Come on he ain't here.," someone ordered

"Mhmpf!" She tried again to alert them, clawing away as she made tiny scratches, he didn't even flinch.

"Shh." He whispered in her ear, "Shhh. I won't hurt you."

She finally stopped, letting her body relax in his grip, though she kept her fingers firmly dug into his arm as she tried to pry his hand off.

"If I take my hand off, you won't scream. Do you understand?"

She nodded once, as he waited another minute until he heard the door slam shut and he let her out of his grip.

She punched him first in the shoulder and she rubbed her jaw.

"You have a nasty grip. Touch me again I'll break it." She hissed as she stood up.

"I'm not a pervert. I accidently ran into the ladies area for changing." He explained as she scoffed.

"Alright." She shrugged as she looked down at him, "I've heard it all before."

He stood up, at a head and half taller than her as she glared at him. She stepped out from behind the cottage, readjusting her scarf.

"Why do you always wear that?" he asked pointing at the silky black cloth.

"What do you mean always-" She started as she stared at him, "Wait a second. Your that count from last night. What the bleedin hell are you doing back here?"

He rubbed his neck as he smiled, "Long story."

She glared at him, as she heard the door suddenly creak open again and her head glanced over.

"There you are-" a high and mighty voice cried as if please with himself.

Cain stepped out from behind the cottage, sizing himself up to whoever was confronting her.

He was a tall man with light blonde hair, neatly dressed with an embroider vest, Cain smiled to himself, as sauntered up to him.

"Scuse us sir. Lilith here has been skippin practice, ya see. The manager ordered me to bring her back to the stage. We'll be on our way now." Cain explained as he grabbed her roughly by her arm dragging her forward as she glared angrily.

"But I need to speak with her." The man started. Cain shifted his position so he instead had one arm rope around her thin neck as she grunted trying to loosen his grip.

"Sir ain't any business of mine what you need to be doing She has a rehearsal to return to." Cain answered staring the man down, "I'm sure you can talk to her afterwards."

He steered her out the door and through the hall, roughly handling her arms as she fought against him.

"What are you daft? Let me go!" She ordered, "Let me go or I'll scream."

He had to laugh at that threat as he slung her over his shoulder, "Oh stop it. Your no more of a threat then a mouse is to a snake."

She pounded her small fists into his back as she struggled against his grip, lifting herself off his back with her palms.

"This is not the sort of behavior for a count." She scolded

"No, but I'm not a count here." He answered glancing left and right as he turned to the left.

"Oh right, you're a stage hand. Bang up job on getting yourself lost." She told him as he bounced her.

She scratched his neck in retaliation.

"Is that all you know how to do?" He asked, "Scratch like an angry cat."

"To be fair your massive compared to me. Hardly a fair fight. Besides I don't have my knife on me." She answered

He set her down on the floor as she glowered up at him.

"Will you meet me tonight?" He asked in the most serious tone he could produce.

"What? Like secretly. I don't get into men's beds." She answered crossing her arms.

"I meant for dinner you stubborn girl." He answered

"Girl? You can't call me that, you're merely a boy of 18 yourself." She argued, "But yes I will meet you tonight. Will you be watching my sister until then?"

"She is welcome to stay until you leave yes." He answered, "If you'll excuse me I have a duke to find.

"The way you're going, you're just going to get lost again." She scolded following after him, "I have no more rehearsal today, I might as well lead you around."

He glanced at her weighing his options, he didn't need another set back like the incident this morning and yet at the same time he didn't want a mouthy girl following him like a fly.

"Fine." He answered stiffly as she led away.

"The duke will sometimes stay in these private back rooms." She explained as she paused in a small hallway with painted green doors, "Were he like to have his whores that he brings to our shows or little dancers to shower gifts on."

"There's a difference?" He asked as she turned and stomped on his foot hard enough for him to wince.

"Not appreciated." She answered, "Now stage hands will never get back here unless they're the ones bringing the booze. If you were the count, then it would be easier for you to gain access."

"Have you ever been to school?" He asked her quite suddenly as she looked at him surprised.

"My mother did educate me to speak properly." She answered, "I used to live with the family she was a governess for."

"Your speech isn't as rough as one might expect for your class." He explained brushing his long black hair as she glared again this time kicking him in the shin.

"I thought you were known for being a ladies man." She asked as he glared rubbing his aching shin, "Or is that rumor."

Only to the ones who are sweet, he thought to himself not daring to say it to her. She wasn't unlike any of the lower class girls he had met in his life. Hard skinned, stubborn, and malicious at times, she was just like Mary Weather, though Winnie seemed to be her polar opposite as shy, soft spoken, and good natured.

"What an you tell me about the duke?" He asked as she led him back up to the main part of the stage as she perched on a crate and he leaned against a barrel.

"Well I can tell you the rumors." She answered swinging her legs, "The duke had an affair with one of our dancers, Victoria, and his family did not approve since she was so below his class. He was going to run away with her, but something went astray and she instead wound up dead in the river. Some say that she wanted to leave him so he killed her, other's say she was told he was going to leave her so she killed herself."

"Did she have any family?" He asked trying to work it out in his head. IT wasn't uncommon for something dramatic to happen in situations like these.

"Yes. Her father was the ballet master here at this theatre. We just called him the master since he rarely will speak with any one these days." She answered glancing over shoulder and lowering her voice, "I heard he knew about their engagement and convinced his daughter that is was a horrible idea. She may have agreed, since they were very close to one another. He put her on a pedstole, and when he heard about her death. Well he retreated into the shadows and quit instructing."

"Classic story of love gone astray, with every body hurt in the end." Cain shook his head, "Tsh. Does the duke come here every night?"

"When we have shows yes." She answered, "I would expect to be here tomorrow night. Perhaps you should make an appearance in your true form."

"Perhaps I will." He answered as he started to walk away, "See you for dinner then."

………

"Mary Weather." Winnie started as she sat next to her friend among the blooming lilies, "Are you really a fortune teller?"

"Well I did have the gift. It was how I used to make my living before big brother took me in." She answered, "Are you still worried about what I predicted? I told you it's not always accurate."

"No. I mean I'm not really worried." Winnie answered.

"It's about your sister then?" She asked quietly.

"My sister never wore that scarf." Winnie muttered, "I think she may have been cursed."

"Cursed?" Mary Weather asked intrigued as she yanked a lily picking at the petals.

"Okay. Remember how she came back late those two days, she was at the theatre. I don't know maybe she was confronted by the ghost of the master's daughter."

"What?" Mary asked," You didn't say he had a daughter! You said he was evil."

"That's just a legend. The real master had a daughter. She was in love, but she was killed." Winnie answered.

"You said that the master stitched girls mouth's who wouldn't smile!' Mary accused

"That's the legend." Winnie persisted, "The truth of the story is there was a ballet master, his daughter and her lover. She was in love, and he was against it. He said her lover was a monster. And when she turned up dead in the river the master blamed her lover and he never taught again."

"How confusing." Mary huffed, "So you're saying that there are two stories?"

"The one I told yesterday was all legend. This one is true. I think her ghost may have come back to curse my sister."

"Why your sister?" Mary asked

"Because-"Winnie glanced over her shoulder and whispered, "Lilith was her best friend. She never talks about her though, so don't tell her about it."

"I won't." Mary promised, "Was Lilith in love with Victoria's lover?"

Winnie looked away, "She was in love once. She used to tell me about him. She said someone else stole him away, so she let him go."

"That must be it!" Mary Weather exclaimed, "What do you think she did to your sister?"

"Well if I was dead, probably something horrible." Winnie answered, "Maybe she took away her mouth so she couldn't tell any secrets."

"Then how can she speak?" Mary asked

"I don't know how curses work." Winnie accused, "But why else would she wear a scarf."

"Lady Mary Weather! Its almost time for dinner, please come get ready."

Mary glanced over her shoulder as she took Winnie's hand, "Come on Winnie. I'll ask Big Brother, he knows a lot about curses."

* * *

Cain was not at all pleased as he stared at Mary.

"Mary Weather, Lilith is not cursed." He answered simply.

"Winnie thinks she is. She said Victoria came back from the dead to curse her and took away her mouth so she couldn't tell any secrets."

"Mary, if Lilith didn't have a mouth, then how she could eat? She would surely starve to death or else die of thirst." He answered

"But Cain-" She pleaded, "Watch! See if she comes with her scarf tonight!"

He waited, and not at all surprised that she had her mouth uncovered with a high collared dress instead.

"Lilith." He greeted as she curtsied.

"Count Cain." She answered, "I hope I'm not late. Rehearsals went on longer then expected."

"Not at all." He answered as he gestured for him to follow down the long hall. She seemed nervous picking at her hands.

"Is there anyone else coming tonight?" She asked quite suddenly.

"No. Just you and your sister." He answered, "Lilith, you never did mention why you wear that scarf?"

"Personal reasons." She answered stiffly, softening once her she spotted her sister, "Oh Winnie look at you. Did Lady Mary Weather let you borrow a dress."

"Yes." Winnie answered as she glanced nervously at him, "Are we staying for dinner?"

"Yes." Lilith assured her, "Now go play."

Cain watched her scamper off again, "She seems to be your better half."

"I would retaliate, but I never attack a brute on his own territory." She answered crossing her arms.

"Aww and here I thought you deeply cared for me." He teased as he lifted up a strand of her curled hair between his fingers. She had gone through great lengths to make her self presentable, with a dress that still came up to knees, but elegant in it's nature, and clean, curled hair.

She swatted his hand away like a pesky fly, "What now host. Unlike the theatre I unfortuanly do not know about royalties homes."

"Follow me." He answered as she trailed behind him, some of her earlier confidence gone, "How long have you been a dancer?"

"Since I could walk." She answered glancing up at his ceiling, "It's all I've known. My mother wanted my to have a future, so she started me dancing every afternoon."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"The dancing yes." She answered, "It's not an easy life, but I make it. Winnie will aspire to something better."

"What does she want to be?" He asked

"Oh a shop keeper." She answered, "So she can keep me fed and clothed when I'm to old to use the stage. I figure I'll become an instructor when my knees have given up on me."

"Do you not dancer forever?' He asked surprised as she stared him in the eye.

"Unlike the blessed position of maid, or governess a dancer has a short live stage life. I will be worn out by the time I'm 30 if I'm lucky to live that long."

"I suppose then you have a long time to go then." He answered catching the confusion in her eyes, before she understood what he meant. She's older then she looks, he thought to himself. He assumed Lilith was 16 years old because of her tiny build and young face, perhaps he would have Riff look into it.

"You're very young to be a count." She commented

"I inherited the title early from my father's premature death.' He answered casually, "I do enjoy it though."

"So often do those with to much money on their hands." She answered raising one eyebrow.

"Perhaps I should put it to better use and become a patron." He answered as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you think you could support, much less woo a dancer? We are a fierce group, and it takes more than a string of pearls took make us fall head over heels." She answered, "Unless a girl has not wits about her at al.

"I think I'm close." He smiled as she turned cold looking away focusing on something else.

"Are you not married?" She asked.  
"No. " He answered, "Too many potential girls to choose one."

"hmpf." She muttered uncrossing her arms as he turned into one of the numerous drawing rooms.

"Won't you sit?' He asked gesturing towards the couch as she quickly sank into the chair.

"Yes. Thank you.," she answered and if remembering something sat up suddenly uncrossing her legs and folding her hands onto her lap.

He snorted, as he took an armchair across from her. A few moments passed before she suddenly laughed, "Are you going to simply stare at me all night? I thought you invited me over for dinner."

"I did." He answered, "I was waiting for you to say something."

"Ah." She answered, "I suppose I could start up the conversation this time. What are you famous for Count? I hear nothing all day but the chatter of the girls about the Duke, and how he may be a cold hearted murder or a sweet broken hearten lover."

"I am neither of those." He answered, "Some people tend to call me the handsome devil of death."

"Quite a title. " She answered evenly watching as he got out of his chair and paced over to were he kept his collection.

"I'm known for poisons." He told her watching her face for any sort of amazement or horror, but she rather seemed intrigued.

"Really?" She asked rising from the couch and coming to stand next to him as he drew back the curtain.

He gestured at the various bottles, "Hundreds upon thousands of them. Some all it takes is a drop to kill you, while others force you to rot slowly away for days at a time.

"Ah." She answered, "You know each everyone by heart then?"

"My family, the Hargreaves, was known for it." He explained, "Would you like to know my personal favorite?"

She eyed him for minute, and he felt her uncertainty, but she shrugged and said, "It would be rude of me to refuse."  
He scanned the shelf quickly as he plucked up a tiny crystal vial that was smaller then the length of his pinky.

"This is Lover's Quarrel." He explained, "Very potent. One drop is enough to rot your intestines in a matter of seconds, as you spend your last moments alive expelling blood from your mouth as your heart beats slower, and you gasp for air, until at last you slide to the floor, your body nothing than a hallow husk."

She took a step backwards from him as she smiled, "I hope for good reasons then, that I never find myself on your bad side."

He smiled at her, with a slight glint in his eye, watching her flinch as he suddenly laughed, replacing the vial and shutting the curtain.

"Don't be silly little Lily. I only do that to a person who deserved it."

"Oh." She answered and he could tell she wasn't convinced and he couldn't resist to toy with her as he asked, "Have you done something to deserve it?"

The look she gave him was enough to send a chill down his spine as she smiled a small sweet smile, "Perhaps I have."

There was a long silence as she kept her eyes locked with his, suddenly he glanced Riff from the corner of his eye, "Ah Riff. What is it?"

"Just to inform you sir that dinner has gone missing." He answered," And it will be at least another half hour until the main dish will be ready."

"Of course. We'll start the first course now, come Lilith." as he offered his arm. She glanced at him and accepted it as he led her down the hall.

Dinner he decided was pleasant enough as she was trying hard not to stuff her face, resisting until the rest of the table had been served before serving herself. Mary and Winnie quickly finished off their own plates, running away again to continue their game.

"You know Winnie thinks your cursed?" He told her as she took a bite out of her chicken.

"She listens to too many of the stories the ballet girls tell her." She answered swallowing and ripping out another hunk of chicken.

"That does seem to be a problem. Is she left alone everyday?" He asked

"Importunely yes." She answered, "Practices do not give much time for me to an eye on her. Though she has a good head on her shoulders, very mature for a girl her age."

"I've noticed. She and Mary Weather get along very nicely. I don't like to let my own sister into the harsh world, so I prefer to have in the house at most times." He explained, "I was wondering if I could hire your sister on as Mary Weather's playmate."  
She looked at him mid chew before she finished and answered, "No. I think it would be best for Winnie. I worry about what or who might find her when she has to spend all those hours alone."

He stared at her as she stared out into space as if remembering something.

"Did you have any family?" He asked as she twitched jerked out of a memory.

"Just my mother." She answered, "She died when I was ten. My instructor looked after me."

"Ah." He answered brushing the hair out of his face as she sipped at her wine. It was two more courses before she refused to eat anymore.

"Do they not feed you?' He asked half joking half serious.

"I'm afraid not at much as they should." She answered, "They do give us lots of bread and soup to make up for the lack of protein in our diets."

He had noticed how skinny she was, as if all she was muscle and bone. He supposed it was better that way making her easy to lift up if need be for partner dancing.

She yawned, "I suppose I should be getting back now." as the clock chimed twelve times for midnight.

"I'll have somebody escort you home." He answered as she rose from the dinner table, walking out into the hall. She paused as she ran right into his head butler, excusing herself.

"Lady Mary Weather and her companion are both asleep." Riff announced glancing down at her and then at him. She was flustered as she glanced over at him, waiting for him to make a decision.

Cain watched amused as he answered for her, "Thank you Riff. Would you mind escorting Lilith home for the evening?"

"No sir." He answered

"My sister-" She started.

"She can spend the night." He answered as he placed one hand onto the small of her back leading her forward up the hall as Riff handed her cloak.

"Goodnight Count Cain." She curtsied

She was so elegant as she rose just as swiftly as he smiled and bowed taking her hand and kissing it ever so lightly.

"Goodnight Lilith." He answered turning away as she turned her own head for the door, as her cheeks turned scarlet muttering something about how a boy could do that to her.

"I will return soon Master Cain." Riff announced as the heavy doors slammed shut and the house became quiet once more.

* * *

please review of fav, only take s minute people. I know you can do it!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright one review! Thanx. Ahem chp three of the drama. Hope you all are enjoying. Again not my best peice of work but first one i've done focused on one point of view, and not an OC.

Disclaimer: own nothing but my OC's.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Winnie, what can you tell me about the legends?" Cain asked as the two girls sat together at the breakfast table. Mary had taken the time to comb Winnie's hair into two even ponytails, giving her a pretty blue dress to wear, that she had only ever worn once.

"Well, I can tell you some of the stories about the master and such." She answered quietly.

"Go on." He prompted

"Well what Mary Weather said was just the legend." She explained, "The master was an instructor, and his daughter was in love. He didn't approve of the match and said he was a monster. It's believed that either her lover killed her or she committed suicide."

"Tell him about Victoria's ghost!' Mary exclaimed.

"Whose Victoria?" He asked

"Victoria is was the Master's daughter." Winnie answered slowly, "My sister and her were best friends. She doesn't like to talk about her though. And I think that her ghost came back to haunt her."

"Why do you say that?" He asked

Winnie looked down at her plated before she answered, "Because a week ago, Lilith didn't come home for two evenings. When she did she had a scarf covering her neck, so I think she may have been cursed."

"You saw your sister last night though." Cain explained, "And she as perfectly find."

"Aye." Winnie answered as she ate another mouthful of eggs before Mary tugged on her arm.

"Come on, are you ready to go?" She asked as Winnie scooted back her chair and ran out holding tightly onto her hand.

"What do you make of it Riff?' Cain asked

"Ms. Lilith does seem to have a past." He answered, "Though how much of it is legend and how much is truth I'm not sure I can tell you."

"Did she act strange last night?" Cain asked as he rose from the table and Riff handed him the paper.

"Besides being intimidated by my size, no sir." he answered.

"Where does she live?" He asked after a minute scanning through the sections of the paper.

"A boarding house a block from the theatre." He answered. Cain raised his head surprised, "She walked all that way?"

"Yes sir." He answered.

"What feet these commoners must have." He mused, as he opened the paper, "Riff did she mention that the principal dancer is missing from their opening recital."  
"She didn't say much at all sir." Riff answered standing to one side as he held his hands behind his back, "We spoke of the weather, and how I like my position."

"And what did you say?' Cain asked intrigued

"I told her it a very respectable and rewarding field." He answered as Cain smiled.

Good old riff, never a bad word about his master, Cain mused as he read through the rest of the article. The girl, Emilie, 24, with long blonde hair and principle dancer for Rouse Theatre had been missing since last night. She was last seen with Duke Rockage.

How convient, he pondered, "Riff, do you think any one would remember what Victoria looked like?"

"Victoria sir?" Riff asked not catching on.

"Victoria." He nodded, "The first girl to be found dead ten years ago."

"Her father sir. I suppose, and the Duke himself." He answered

"Ready the carriage would you. I think I'll have to pay visit today." Cain smiled as he threw the paper down.

"Right away sir." Riff answered walking away.

Cain wasn't surprised as he bowed respectfully to the Duke who ushered him inside. He was tall with piercing green eyes and ash blonde hair, but there was something inviting in the way he talked.

"Please, refer to me as William. We're all friends here." He smiled as Cain nodded taking a seat as a maid poured tea.

"Did you have a long night?" He asked noticing the bags under William's eyes.

"Yes. The police were relentless in their questioning." He answered with a laugh, "They think I caused that poor little ballet girl to go missing."

"Much like ten years ago." Cain smart fully remarked as the Duke clearly stiffened, "How unfortunate that these things have a way of returning to haunt you."

"Yes, but those are rumors." He answered with a wave of his hand.

"Of course. William I was wondering could you tell me about that poor girl, ten years ago?" Cain asked changing his voice to a mock respect.

"Ah. Victoria. Such a lovely girl, an amazing dancer as well. She was going to be the principal dancer for the theatre."

"Curious." Cain shook his head, "Do you think that maybe there is a tie, to the recent disappearance?'

"Are you insinuating something?" William asked arching one eyebrow.

"No, but perhaps somebody is trying to have you framed." He offered sipping his tea.

"There were a few similarities." William started as his blonde hair fell forward hiding his face as his hand tightened around the teacup, "Victoria had the most wonderful blonde hair, she was a principal dancer, and the master's favorite."

"The master?" Cain asked.

"It's what all the ballet girls refer to him as. He's a famous instructor, who only now gives lessons to the girls he thinks are worthy. Emilie was one of them." William explained setting down his cup.

"Ah." Cain nodded, this changed things. It fit with the legend that Mary spoke of, girls would go to visit him privately and never return. "Tell me, what were you doing before she disappeared."

"It was after rehearsal." he answered, "I met her in one of the private rooms to chat with her over a glass of wine. I was a bidding patron you see, and I was trying to convince her to let me offer her 'protection."

"Did she refuse?" Cain pushed

"No. She seemed delighted. And then another girl came, she looked younger and wore a scarf around her neck and mouth, saying that the master wanted to speak with her."

Cain paused; Lilith was the last one to see the girl alive then. He noted it mentally as he continued to listen to what William had to say.

"And I waited a good two hours. I tracked down the scarf girl just at she was leaving. She said she didn't know where Emilie had gone, she assumed the master simply wanted to wish congratulations or well wishes for the next nights performance." He finished

"And she was reported missing?' Cain asked, "By you?"  
"Well no, actually." He admitted rubbing his head, "The master called Scotland Yard and said that Emilie had failed to even meet him."

"So she disappeared sometime in between when she had a glass of wine with you and when she went to meet the master." Cain finished, "And the only person to see her besides you was a girl wearing a scarf."

"Yes. Does it make sense to you?" He asked

"No. Not yet. There's a show tonight, will you make apperance.'Cain asked as he rose up.

"I think I might be absent from tonight's performance." He admitted, "I don't want to arise suspicion within the theatre."

"Understandable. Until we meet again." Cain smiled taking his leave and walking down the steps to the waiting carriage. He had much to do before the night set in.

* * *

Riff still did not agree with his plan to go undercover again, but Cain was deaf to his pleas.

"Perhaps you should come with me. You seem to have a better grasp of where commoners are allowed." Cain admitted. Sure enough riff was dressed just as scruffily as he was as they entered in through the back door of the theatre.

It was more busy then the first day had visited with a jumble of people running back and forth, between a mix of performer's and stage hands.

"Remember she'll probably be wearing a scarf. Try and grab her if you can." Cain ordered as he glanced through the crowd, "If she fights just sling her over your shoulder."

He could feel Riff eyes bearing into the back of his neck, but his every loyal servant only nodded moving off easily into the ebb and flow of the busy night.

And now to find the master, Cain thought to himself.

"Oi scuse me. But where am I supposed to be finding the master. I got some package to be giving him." He told the first dancer he saw.

She gave him an annoyed look as she crossed her arms, "Up the left wing hall, second door on the right. It's the one with the gold plaque that reads master."

"Thank ya miss." He smiled tipping her cap as she simply scoffed at with her head held high running off into the crowd.

Left wing hall, second door on the right. He repeated the directions in his head, as he first walked up the hall and sure enough a big red door stared back him with the nameplate master.

"Scuse me." He knocked on the door, as it creaked open. The place was well sit, with a few sparse pieces of furniture.

"Yes, can I help you?"

The voice was old, but held authority.

"Sorry to be bothering you sir, but the police wanted some more information on Emilie." He answered

"Oh all right come on it. I suppose they want her birth date and family records."

He pushed the door open the rest of the way. The master, despite his name had more of the look of a kindly old grandfather, than what his title implied. He sat at one side of the room bathed in the light of a small lamp to one side with a worn book in his hands.

Cain glanced around quickly, spotting several different pictures of various girls.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" He asked as Cain jumped and nodded, "Yes sir."

'Your to young or to new to know of them." The master told him, "Those are my best students. The first girl, Bess, was our principal dancer for five years before she was married to her patron, Earl of Rochester. The second, Charlotte, two years, but she went another theatre."

"Has every girl left, for something else or someone else?" He asked

"Yes sadly. All my favorite dancers flirted away to somewhere better, leaving me alone."

"But what about Victoria sir?" He asked as he realized he had said the wrong name, but the master only moaned.

"Oh my poor Victoria." He cried, "She was such a foolish girl, wanted to marry that Duke. He didn't love her; she was just something for him to play with. He killed my Victoria."

"Sir-" Cain asked, "What did your Victoria look like?'

"Oh long flowing blonde hair, like all my other favorites. That's a prerequisite for them to become my favorite. They all remind so much of my lost Victoria." He sighed, "Emilie. She wanted to go with the Duke to."

"Is that why she came to see you Sir?"

The master shook his head, "I was going to warn her to stay away. For what happened of my lost Victoria, but she never came."

"I'm sorry sir. What do you think happened to her?"

"The Duke killed her, like he killed my sweet Victoria." He answered shaking his head.

"Sir, do you often teach private lessons to those girl you deem worthy?"

"Only the girls I think can live up to my expectations. Those girls almost made it." He answered, "But all of them have failed."

"Has anyone ever managed to live up to your expectations?" He pushed.

"No. Not yet, but that is fine." He answered as he set something down on the table in front of him.

"Sir whose that a picture of?" Cain asked

"Oh her. This is another student of mine, not a favorite mind you, but a good student." He answered as he handed him the small portrait.

The girl staring back at him look identical to Lilith with her long curly hair, only in the picture she wore no scarf or high-necked collar.

"Who is she sir?"

"Lizzy by birth name. She changed her name when she had her daughter to Lilith after her mother." He answered, "Her mother had such sweet eyes, and such golden hair.

"I should be leaving sir. Sorry to bother you." He said respectfully as the master paid no mind him as he stared out into the distance.

He had to find Riff. He wasn't going to tell Lilith what he the Master had told him, it was to early. He needed her complete trust before he tried something like that.

"Cain, for god sakes what is it?" She asked her scarf had returned as she crossed her arms and Riff stood behind her. Cain could see the few scratches on his neck, but other than that he seemed unscathed.

"Emilie. You were the last one to see her alive." He answered, as she seemed to fume.

"You dragged me away from a performance? For that?" She asked raising her voice and leering up at him.

"Lizzy this is important." He mentally slapped himself as she glared at him her mouth twisted in to a tight knot. It was a moment before she answered taking a deep breath.

"Never call me that again." She warned in a voice that made his blood run cold, "Follow me."

"Are you okay Riff?" Cain asked concerned as Riff only shrugged and nodded.

"She mistook me for an attacker." He explained, "But she recognized me after a moments time."

"I should have warned you that she has nails." Cain shook his head, as they followed her towards the back of the theatre. She climbed upon a pair of boxes that were off to the side. Her costume made her stand out in the other wise dark space, with it's glitz and glitter.

"Now, what's all this about?"

He turned to stare up at her as he crossed his arms and leaned on the barrel, Riff stood off to the side as if warning away anybody who may happen to wander by.

"Emilie as I told you."

"So I suppose you read the story in the paper. Be seen with a Duke and your death becomes a sensation." She shook her head as she pulled the scarf down so just her neck was covered.

"Had he been courting her for long?" He asked

"Oh yes. Through letters and the such." Lilith answered with a wave of her hand, "He wasn't able to personally see her for at least a weeks time, unsure of how he received here."

"He seems to be doing just fine." Cain commented

"That's because he's paid off the managers." She answered, "You didn't think they would let his waltz in here for nothing do you? No he paid a large endowment is now one of the main patrons."

"And he simply wanted a little ballet girl to take care of?' Cain asked

"He's the dream patron." Lilith explained, "There are several different kinds you see. There the well wishers who offer roses, the good friends who offer gifts, and the patrons who offer 'protection' in exchange for well, personal time with the dancer."

"And the Duke was a dream patron because?"

"He only wanted to speak with his favorite. She in turn received a private apartment, expensive meals, clothes, supplies, anything she wanted. He's a Duke so there was no real worry of 'scandal' since he would protect his reputation." She explained, "Our other patrons of the upper class sometimes want more than just an hour of company."

"So no romantic involment-" He pushed

"We would have heard moments after if it had been anything but a chat. Ballet dancers cannot afford to become pregnant." She answered, "We are never the same afterwards."

He kept his mouth shut, recalling what the master had said, she had changed name after having her child.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked as he simply smiled, "Sorry. Just remembering something.

"What did the master want to speak with Emilie about?"

"I truly don't know. We assume that he has a very close connection with his favorites, it considered a high honor." She waved her hand.

"Is that how part of the legend began, girls would visit and never return?" Cain asked half jokingly.

"Actually yes." She answered, "I have a list of his favorites. Something is not right, there are whispers, but everybody is to afraid to say anything."

"What kind of whispers-"

"Not now." She answered, "I'll come to your house again if that's alright."

"Can you make it for early tea?"

She laughed at his proposition, "Tea. Such morbid things we'll talk about over tea. Yes. Was Winnie good for you?"

"An angel." He answered watching as she hopped of the crate, "Until tomorrow."

He waved good-bye as he stood by Riff, "Something not right. She's not telling us something."

"Do you think she has something to do with the disappearance of the principal dancer?"

"I don't know, but I suppose we should do as she said and listen to the whispers." Cain answered

"You want to hang with the rift raff?" Riff started, "Master, I hardly think that-"

"Come on Riff. With you by my side, what could go wrong?" He asked as he smiled.

* * *

"Oh Lilith?."

"Yes." He answered tired of the same giggling ballet girl, who flicked her hair, and adjusted her low cut bust.

"Well, I can tell you about Lilith. What would you like to know-"

"Does she have anybody close to her here?" He asked smiling

'Well, not in the romantic way." She answered leaning in closer as he kept a good distance.

"What about family, friends?" He pushed

"Oh, well she does have one good friend Madame Neuve, an older woman who is the ballet instructor."

"Where can I find her?"  
"She has a private room inside the theatre, behind the right side of stage, blue door." She answered obviously annoyed that he was not interested in her.

"Thank ye." He answered pecking her on the cheek as she blushed and returned to her good-natured self-giggling, as another stagehand moved in to talk with her. Lilith forgot to mention the after parties that the cast had where minor dancers and stage hands alike drunk and smoked in close quarters. He had lost Riff almost stepping the crowd as he navigated through the mix of smoke, breasts and alcohol.

Riff would find his way one way or another so he didn't worry. HE paused outside the blue door, rapting three times.

"It's open." A young voice called. He pulled it open expecting to see an older woman with steel gray hair, instead a woman who could've easily been in her mid 30's smiled back at him from a large lounge chair.

"Come on it dear. What can I help you with?" She asked

"Lilith." He answered

"I figured as much. Do not take her rejection harshly dear. She has her reasons for avoiding another love affair." The Madame told him outright.

She thinks I'm a brokenhearted boy, He thought as he lowered his head taking off his cap to wring in his hands.  
"I know Madame. It just hurts me you know. I really did like her an awful lot."

"Poor boy." She clicked her tongue, "Take a seat dear and perhaps I can console your heart."

He sank into a nearby chair glancing around the spacious room. She had a few lamps that kept her bathed in light with a carpeted rug and various chairs and tables. She must have a bed of sorts in the back, he mused as she shifted on the couch sitting up.

"How long did you court her for?'

"That's the thing ma'm. Not long at all really. I just felt that I truly loved her. She come see me sometimes, and talk with me." He answered

"Young love how sweet. How old are you dear? You seem a bit young to chasing after a girl her age."

"I be 17 madam." He answered.

"17. She is much to old for you." She shook her head and if catching the look of confusion in his eyes explained, "Oh dear. Didn't you know, Lilith will be 24."

24, He felt his mind stop as he tried to comprehend the little minx he had been toying with was seven years his senior. "She-she-she seems so young Madame."

"Ah yes. Her blessing and her curse." She shook her head, "I doubt even the manager knows of her real age."

"Why won't she return affections Madame?" He asked, "Such a pretty, charming lady. She stole my heart with one glance."  
"Spoken with the true tongue of innocence." She sighed, "Lilith was once in love, very deeply in love. He had the most wonderful red hair and piercing green eyes, I suppose it was only natural she would fall for him. She was only a child when it happened."

"A child Madame?" He asked, "Was it recent then."

"Oh no. This happened when she was only 14." She answered, "Such a poor girl. And then for another girl to go missing, you'll have to forgive her if she was harsh when she turned you away."

"No Madame. She was very sweet." He answered, "It made my heart ache more."

"Oh such a nice girl." She shook her head, "I'm so happy to hear she's doing well. It's the anniversery of her sisters death this coming week."

"Death?" He asked

"Yes. Today is Sunday correct, then it will be this coming Friday that ten years ago her sister died." Madame answered

"Who was her sister?" He asked dreamily.

"Oh. They were so close. I remember them playing together as little girls, in the empty storage, dress up and tea parties. Her sister was two years older than her. I suppose they grew apart as she got older."

"What was her sister's name?" He asked

"I can't remember." She answered, "Silly at it is she never talks about her. I suppose what really drove them apart was the master."

"The crazy old man?' He asked, "The one who sews little ballet girls faces."

The Madame laughed at his comment, "You are new. Everybody knows those are stories. The real master is a sweet old man, who loved each of his personal favorites. He has trained every principal dancer the theatre has ever had. Lilith and her sister were forced to compete for the position I'm afraid. He choose her sister eventually though, and I believe Lilith simply stopped seeing her sister as often."

"Didn't they still dance?" He asked.

"Yes, but the master tends to give his favorites private lessons so he can focus on what they need to improve." She explained, "Poor Lilith. Things just began to go down hill from their, her lover left her, she had a child, her sister disappeared."

"Did she still dance, even after a baby?" He asked, "I thought dancers had to retire."

"The theatre, I mean the master helped her keep her position, I helped her raise the babe. Just a cute little thing, red hair after her father." The Madame sighed.

"But Madame, I've only seen her little sister, Winifred." He stuttered as she threw him a compassionate look.

"Perhaps it should be a lesson to you, if you ever bed a woman and she has your child, don't leave her. Lilith lied and said Winifred was her little sister. Society looks more kindly one two sisters rather than a mother who had her child out of wedlock." The Madame answered her voice heavy with sorrow.

"I would have stayed by her side. I would have married her." He answered softly.

"Oh you poor boy. I hope she can learn to love again, maybe wait by her side, she could use a man like you." The Madame answered as she adjusted her tight bun, "Whoever marries you will be a lucky woman indeed."

Perhaps, he thought to himself, a cursed count.

"I should be going-" He started, "Please don't tell her I was here. I don't want her to feel bad for leaving me. I understand now."

"It will be our secret." She answered, "Good bye."

He opened the blue door as the facts whirled around in his head; Lilith had a child when she was only fourteen. He was sure Winnie had no idea thinking maybe that their mother left them or perhaps had gone to join the angels.

He needed to clear his head, he needed to find Riff.

"Master."

He felt the strong hands on his shoulders, as he glanced up, "Riff."

"I felt that you were weary." He explained, "I prepared a carriage to take us home.

"Thank you Riff." He answered, as his arms suddenly felt very tired, "I need to go home and rest."

"Of course Master." Riff answered.

* * *

the drama and bagels continue! huzzah! a review would be a great gift to give, takes five seconds and doesn't cost anything.


	4. Chapter 4

an here we continue on with our story!

reviews are lovely, thanx to those who have bothered to leave one! beth included.

disclaimer: eat to much chocolate and risk sores and cavities. I don't own anything cept my oc's

* * *

Chapter Four

"Winnie do you remember your mother?" Cain asked the little girl as she sat on the armchair waiting for Mary Weather to return from getting her dolls.

"No sir." She answered, "My mother died in childbirth you see."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who raised you?" He asked kneeling to sit in front of her.

"My sister sir, Madame Nevue her instructor, and the master." She explained

"The master?" He asked, "Do you often visit with him?"

"Yes sir." She admitted as she blushing and looking at her hands.

"You're not supposed to?" He asked curious at why she would be embarrassed.

"My sister would prefer I didn't." She explained, "She says that he hasn't been right since her friend Victoria died."

"Friend?" He asked, "Was Victoria the masters favorite?"

"Yes sir." She answered, "She was his first favorite."

"What happened to Victoria?"

"She died sir. I already told you that." She answered laughing suddenly as he thought he was being silly.

"Do you know if Victoria had any family?"

"No sir." Winnie answered, "We don't talk much about family in the theatre. Most girls are dropped off when they are five, and never see their parents again."

"I'm sorry Winnie." He said as he rose from the floor, "Mary Weather, why don't you go play in your room today? It's too wet outside."

"Okay big brother." Mary answered as she grabbed Winnie's hand her ran along with her, "Hello Oscar."

"Hello Mary Weather." The tall blonde called after the little girl as he turned to smile at Cain who scowled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"What? I need a reason to visit a friend. I heard you were scoring with a ballet babe." He answered

"I have not scored with her." He answered, "I'm investigating."

"A famous Count Cain mystery. "Oscar asked and Cain could see he was intrigued.

"Have you been reading the papers, about the mysterious disappearance of the little ballet girls?" Cain asked him as he took a seat in the lounge chair.

"No, educate me." Oscar answered, "Did you see the Duke of Rockage has returned?"

"He's involved in this so please pay attention." Cain told him, "I have the puzzle pieces, and I just don't know how they fit together."

"Oh do go on." Oscar urged.

"Have you heard the legend of the ballet master?" He asked

"Yes. The man who takes favorites into his office, never heard from again, only to re appear dead with their mouths in a permanent smile?"

"How did you know?" Cain asked as his friend shrugged, "I dated a few ballet girls in my time."

"Well there is truth behind the story." Cain told him, "The master had a favorite Victoria, who was either killed by her love, the Duke of Rockage, or killed herself as the master did not approve of their match. She died ten years ago."

"And the Duke has resurfaced after ten years, to the same theatre. Does he have something to do with the recent disappearance?" Oscar questioned.

"I'm not sure." Cain admitted, "Let me finish. The master had various favorites after Victoria's death. All the girls had to have blonde hair like Victoria. All the girls trained with him and I assume were close to him, as they became the principal dancers for the theatre. All the girls left him."

'Strange." He nodded, "And did this latest girl-"

"She was his latest favorite. She was going to allow the Duke to become her 'patron'. I'm sure you know what I mean." Cain paused as Oscar nodded.

"What do you think?" Oscar asked after a moment, "Is there a connection between all of these girls, the master, and the Duke?"

"That's the problem. I don't have what ties it all together. Now I did meet a ballet dancer, or babe, as you were so quick to title her, Lilith. She's a mystery in herself." Cain shook his head, "She had an older sister, who ten years ago, died. Her sister was the masters favorite."

"And-" Oscar prompted, "What else?"

"She's hiding much from me. She was 14 when her lover left her for another, leaving her to raise her baby on her own. The baby name was Winnie. Winnie was the red hair girl Mary Weather was playing with, though she thinks Lilith is just a sister."

"Interesting. Most ballet girls would be tossed for having a baby." Oscar shook his head.

"She had help raising her." Cain explained, "Now Winnie says Victoria, the first girl to disappear, was also Lilith's best friend. Lilith had Winnie ten years ago, her sister disappeared ten years ago, her best friend Victoria died ten years ago."

"Are you thinking that somehow they are all tied together? I feel that there is something crucial we're missing." Oscar shook his head, "We have the master, who has blonde hair favorites after his lost Victoria, we have the Duke, hated by the master, Victoria's lover, and possible murder, and Lily, who lost her best friend, Victoria, her sister, and lover ten years ago."

"If we can somehow tie all them together-,"Cain muttered shaking his head, "The Anniversary of Lilith's sisters death is this Saturday."

"Then we have a week." Oscar answered.

"Why do you say that?" Cain questioned.

"Something big always happen on the Anniversary." He answered throwing his arms into the air, "It's common knowledge."

Cain smacked a hand to his face shaking his head.

"Master Cain."

"Yes Riff?" Cain asked glancing past Oscar.

"Ms. Lilith is here." He announced.

"Alright the babe." Oscar pumped his arm into the air, as Cain rapt him over the head.

"Do not mention anything I have told you, or I will allow Riff to toss you from the window." Cain warned as Oscar threw up his hands in defense.

"Who said I was going to say anything? " Oscar asked.

Cain shot him one last warning glare before he headed off down the hall as Oscar trailed behind, "I invited her to tea."

"I love tea. Tea and women. My two favorite things." He smiled as Cain resisted another urge to whack him hard over the head.

"Lilith." He smiled as he entered the spacious blue room. She had already seated herself sipping out of the fine cup.

"Cain." She smiled. Her dress was long and flowing this time, with her neck still covered by a high collar though her sleeves were bare.

"My lady, I have never seen anyone more beautiful then you." Oscar rushed to kiss her hand as she stared at him, allowing him to peck it once before she yanked it away.

"You didn't mention you would bring company?" She scolded as Cain pulled out a chair sitting across from her.

"Forgive me." He answered, "This is a good friend, Oscar. Oscar this is Lilith."

Oscar had already seated himself to the left of her, resting his head on one arm as she raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oscar is also trying to help me unravel this mystery." Cain explained.

"Yes, the Duke is cast under suspicion again." She shook her head, "They say the girls body has just been found, in the same place it was ten years ago."

"Really?" Cain asked intrigued, "Did you manage to gather that list?"

She handed over the piece of paper; "I had a girl in the manager's office who handle's all the principal dancers write it down for me."

He glanced over the list. There were twelve girls total, over the course of ten years.

Victoria was deceased. Four had gone to different theatres. Two had been married. Three had simply failed to return from trips taken abroad and Emilie was the most recent to die.

"Is there any more details?" He asked

"Details?' She questioned sipping the tea and swatting away Oscar hand as he reached to stroke her hair.

"For example, four of these girls were said to move on to different theatres, but the theatre's name were not listed."

"I do remember one girl, Juliet went to the rival theatre in London, the Backwater theatre." She offered.

"What about the one's who were married?" Cain asked

"There was a famous one. Laura married a Duke. Duke of Kippings." She offered.

"My cousin. How funny." Oscar exclaimed, "But he never mentioned marriage before, I'll have to ask him."

"They must have kept it quiet." Lilith offered as Cain pondered. There had also been the marriage to an Earl of Rochester, though he had never heard it mentioned in any parties. He would have to visit.

"Do you have any family?" Oscar was asking.

"No." She shook her head.

"But what about your sister?" He asked'

"Well of course I have Winnie." She answered, "After my mother died I had to look after her."

"Do you have a patron yet?"

"No. And nor do I want or need one." She answered icily as Oscar only laughed.

"I only offer my services." He smiled

"Yes as the disgraced son to bring shame." Cain quipped folding up the list, "How many more shows do you have?"

"This week, only two in preparation for the gala on Friday." She answered, "And they're both matinee's."

"What gala?" Cain asked sipping at the tea that had slowly grown cold.

She reached one hand for a scone as she explained, "The gala is to signal the opening of a new season. It's mostly for the patrons and the more elite dancers of the company. A chance for the manger to wheedle more money out and show off their power. We have own parties back stage, which I find personally more entertaining that carrying a single glass of wine around the entire night."

"Is that an invitation?" Oscar asked her leering in.

"If you think you can blend your welcome to come." She answered turning her eyes back to Cain.

"I'll come." He answered, "I want to see your performance. Do you know who will be the new principal dancer?"

"The master is slow to choosing favorites." She explained, "It will most likely be Emilie's understudy."

"Who is that?' Cain questioned

"A girl called Laura." She answered, "I'm sure the master will approve."

"Did all the girls have under studies?" Cain asked

"Yes now that you mention it." She answered, "The master chose a girl he thought would be able to take the favorites place should something happen. That way the theatre was never without a principal dancer."

"Shrewd of him." Cain commented.

Lilith bid them good-bye, as Oscar was quick to volunteer to walk her back.

"It's not safe to tromp alone in the rain." He told her as she simply smiled and answered, "I'm not worried. I have my knife, but I suppose you would make an excellent shield."

Oscar only laughed, as she paused to bow.

"Thank you for the tea." She said simply rising back from the floor.

"The pleasure was all mine." He smiled as he bowed to her in return and she smiled as Oscar opened an umbrella, swinging an arm around her waist tugging her to his side as they walked out into the rain.

"Will Ms. Winifred be spending another night with us?" Riff asked

Cain glanced at him, "I suppose she will, are the girls still playing?'

"As nicely and quietly as they have for the last three days." He answered, "Will you be staying in Master Cain?"

"No. I think I'll pay visit to the Duke of Kippings. It seems he married a ballet girl sometime ago." He answered

"I'll ready the carriage sir." Riff answered walking off down the hall.

* * *

"Mary."

Mary Weather looked up at her friend, "Winnie?"

"Why does your brother have all those funny looking bottles?" She asked as she made her doll dance on the floor.

"Well my big brother, he has an odd hobby." She explained, "He likes to collect poisons."

"Poison?' Winnie asked shocked, "Do you know all of them to?'

"No. Only some." She answered, "I can show you if you like."

"Alright then." Winnie answered smiling as Mary grabbed hold her hand. She didn't have to worry about Big brother finding out, he was out for the night. They tip toed through the hall as Mary pushed open the door lighting a small lamp as she pulled back the curtain.

"All of these?" Winnie asked amazed, "Which one is the most dangerous do you think?'

"This one." She answered pointing to a tiny white crystal glass that was hidden by other bigger bottles.

"Does it take a lot to kill somebody?' Winnie whispered.

"One drop." Mary answered as she pranced over to the right side of the collection, "There's also the blue one here, called Viper's poison. It makes a person unable to move, like a doll, but they can see, hear and feel everything." Mary pointed at the deadly bottle.

"What about preserving dead people? I head that people can preserve animals to look like their real selves." Winnie whispered back as she continued squeeze Mary's hand.

"Hmmm, probably this one." She answered pointing to a bottle on the lowest self, "I don't remember what Cain called it."

The wind howled as the rain splattered against the windows making it sound as if somebody was outside as Winnie jumped and cried, "Let's leave Mary Weather. I don't want to be here any longer."

"Okay." Mary answered as she re shut the curtain and ran back to her room.

"That was scary." Winnie whispered as she reached for something around her neck, "Oh no my locket."

"Did you lose it?" Mary asked

"Yes I think I did." Winnie shook her head; "We'll try and find it in the morning, no worries."

"Alright if you say so." Mary yawned, "I'm so tired."

"Lets go lay in your bed and tell of scary stories." Winnie answered as they climbed into the huge bed together.

"Do you have any more scary stories?" Mary weather asked as she hugged a pillow.

"Well yes." Winnie nodded, "I suppose I have one, would you like to hear It."

"Yes please." Mary answered as Winnie cleared her voice and began.

"_There was once a kindly old father, and his two daughters one with hair fine and the color of honey and the other hair as wild as a deer and the color of the earth. " Winnie answered, "Their names were Juliet and Lizzy. Juliet was the favorite of her father as Lizzy fell into the shadows; everything she did was never good enough for her father no matter how hard she tried. One day Juliet announced she had found her Romeo and Lizzy could take it no longer. She wooed over her sisters lover, with promises of riches, which he greedily accepted as she conspired to kill her sister._

_But the lover couldn't make good his promise for the very site of Juliet drove him mad with lus_t."

"What happened?" Mary whispered

"_Juliet had a child. A beautiful baby girl with flaming hair the color of the sun, and piercing green eyes. Lizzy in her rage, killed Juliet and took the baby for herself seeing it as chance to finally win over her father. She had brought him the perfect child, someone who would stay with him forever." Winnie answered, "The lover ran away in guilt and drank a cup of poison, refusing to stay away from his Juliet. The father wept for days on end over the death of his beloved daughter, as Lizzy only grew bitterer. The master in pity and malice took Lizzy to his side. 'Lizzy' He said, 'Would you like to be my favorite?_"

"Did she agree?" Mary asked

"_She couldn't help but rejoice that she had won her fathers love. He handed her a glass to celebrate, but even as she drank her body began to freeze. She felt herself slowly cease to breath, until at last she died frozen in a mournful pose." Winnie finished smiling, "The master looked upon her as he lifted Victoria's daughter into his lap and pointed, 'See my little angel. She got her wish, she is now the sole object of my desires.' as he laughed and the girl smiled for her mother's spirit could now rest._"

"That's horrible." Mary told her, "Why are you smiling? That was an awful story."

"What do you mean?" Winnie asked surprise in her voice; "The mother was avenged for her wrongful death."

"It was her fault for choosing a bad lover." Mary snorted, "Besides if the father had given both daughter's equal love and affection, rather than forcing one into the shadows, maybe it could have been a happy ending. Instead the father killed his daughter, even though everything she ever did was to win his love."

"Well that doesn't excuse her killing the girl's mother." Winnie argued.

"That's not the point." Mary answered, but Winnie had slid back down to the floor.

"Let's not talk about it." Winnie told her sharply as she picked up a doll, " It's just a story."

"Okay." Mary agreed as she looked at Winnie who seemed to be sour, as if she had expected her to have a different reaction to the story, but she pushed the thought away joining Winnie on thefloor, "More tea Lady Peacock?"

* * *

"Count Cain how lovely to see you." The lady of the house greeted him. If she was a dancer she was no longer one. She was far too tall, with a large figure or perhaps it was just her varying layers of fabrics that made it hard to see anything underneath.

"I was wondering if the Duke was in?" He started as she smiled and waved a fan, "Why of course, right this way."

"Have you heard the unfortunate news with Duke Rockage?" Cain questioned as she only shook her head mournfully.

"Yes. It is a sad affair, but I suppose that it what he gets for flirting around with little ballet girls. Immoral little nymphs they are."

"Why would you say that?" He asked

"Oh. Well look at the outfits they wear-" She started.

"It wouldn't be practical for them to dance in full dresses, with five layers. Ballet is a focus on the body, because their body language, helps them to tell the story they are performing." He explained and added, "Besides you did not protest to wearing such a revealing dress at your own gala only a month ago."

The lady fumed, and blushed as she took a brisker walk rapping at the door of the Duke study, "Count Cain to see you husband."

He didn't hear the reply, but she gestured him stiffly as he tipped his hat to her, she turned her back and marched away.

"You should know better then to upset a lady." The Duke scolded him. He was an older man with the smallest hints of gray beginning show in his black hair as he sat in a large chair reading a book of sciences.

"Yes I should. Duke-" He started, but the old man chortled and said, "Please calls me Roger. It is better that we be on a first name bases."

"Roger." Cain corrected, "Is it true that you were once engaged to a little ballet girl?"

The duke's face darkened as he closed his book, "What makes you want to bring such ugly rumors to the surface?"

"Twelve girls have disappeared from the same theatre, under the same instructor. It was given that two were married, one to you." Cain answered

"A mystery then." He answered, "Please don't judge me. When I met her I was in love. She understood me, and I felt so sorry for her situation. I gave her gifts, a decent place to live, everything. In return she promised to marry me, to make me a happy man. She would change her name, so everybody would think she was a foreigner."

He shook his head, "The night before we were to elope, I received a letter. She would be gone for a few days and not to worry for her. I never saw her again."

"Did the marriage cause a scandal?" Cain asked

"No I paid off the theatre, but a mistake was made in the records and it was simply assumed that she had met another who she cared for more." He answered

"Do you still have the letter?" Cain asked as the Duke glanced up and nodded. He rose walking over to his bookshelf as he picked out a small red book.

"Here." He answered, handing over a small letter with a broken seal, "This is all I have left of her."

"Thank you." Cain nodded as he opened the letter. It was written in near perfect calligraphy, something only the very rich and privileged could learn. Each word was spelled correctly, each sentence correctly punctuated, "Roger? Did your lover ever write you a letter before this?'

"No." He answered, "I was actually quite surprised that she even knew how to spell, much less write. Ballet girls do not always have the best education, I suppose there are a few exceptions to that rule."

Lilith, he remembered now, Lilith had been raised with a rich family. She would have at least learned the basics of writing and calligraphy, before she went to the theatre.

But it left to many questions, why would Lilith write a letter for a master's favorite? Why the girl disappears without a trace when she was promised a prominent marriage?

He shook his head and re folded the letter, "Thank you sir. You've been a great help to my cause." and pocketed it quickly.

"Count-"Roger started, "If you happen to find what happened to my true beloved, would you please be kind enough to tell me? If she is alive or moved on to the heavens?"

"Of course." Cain answered as he opened the door, not stopping until he was in the carriage.

"Where to sir?' The driver asked him.

"Backwater theatre." He called as he shut the door and the carriage jostled down the cobble street.

He got the same reply from the theatre as he questioned the assistant who worked in the manager's office.

"We do remember a Juliet sir." She answered, "She caused quite a stir. You see she was supposed to come the beginning of the week, but two days before we received a letter that she would be away for a few days. Personal matter I assume."

"Did she ever return?" He asked

"No sir." She shook her head, "Strange. She was going to be one of our permanent principal dancer."

"Is that a unique thing?" He asked

"It does make us more competitive for dancers." She explained, "More security. Better pay. Now take our rival, they get a new female lead every year and a half. It's like they can't hold onto these girls."

"I'm sorry do you have the date she disappeared?" He asked

"Yes sir it was the 16th sir." She answered

"Do you have the letter still?" He asked

"One moment." She answered as she walked over pulling out a file cabinet, and scrolling through the files, "Here sir. Perfect condition."

"Thank you." He answered, as he took the letter out her hands, "You've been a wonderful help."

"Any time sir." She answered as she returned to her work on the desk. He waited until he was in his carriage to pull both letters out together.

Both were written in the same script, with the same excuse. They would be gone for a few days and not to worry. He glanced at the dates, but the only thing that was the same about the dates was the day it was addressed was the 16th.

He had to check something as he opened the window and called to the driver, "Take me to Royal Courb Theatre."

The carriage jostled along once more as he mused to himself, the puzzle pieces were beginning to come together.

* * *

the plot thickens


	5. Chapter 5

lalalala here we go dears. Enjoy while it lasts

Disclaimer: I be owning nothing.

* * *

Chapter Five

It was different this time now that he was dressed not as a stagehand but as a count.

"Here's the list you wanted sir." The assistant smiled at him handing the piece of paper with a list of names and dates of the female principle dancers.

"Thank you." He answered, "Did you receive any letter from the girls at the time they went missing?"

"Yes sir." She answered as she pulled out a small stack, "Even one from the dead girl Emilie."

"Thank you." He answered taking the letters and list and stuffing them safely away.

The front and upper floors of the theatre were bather in luxury and bueaty with no expense spared to make it elegant for the rich patrons who came to play or for the masses to admire.

He started down the hall, slowly as a cry suddenly made him pause.

"No please."

It was a distressed woman's voice, it sounded awfully familiar as he glanced to the right and left and instead turned around to follow it. There was a crash and he began to run opening the door, as Lilith laid on the floor with the Duke to one side his hair wild and his shirt loose.

"Count. Your just in time to see me bash her head open." The duke smiled as Lilith lay on the floor, bleeding from several cuts her scarf now loose around her neck.

"I think you should sit down." Cain told him

"Not until I get my revenge on this whore." He answered as he rose to bring a vase upon her head.

Cain moved fast striking him across the skull with his cane as the Duke crumpled to the floor and Lilith groaned picking herself up slowly.

"Come on Lilith." Cain told her as he easily took her limp body into his arms even as she screamed in pain.

"It hurts." She moaned as her head lolled to the side, "It hurts."

"I have something for that." he answered, "Go to sleep Lilith."

She shut her eyes tight digging her nails into his arm as she bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming as she twisted her body in pain.

"Count-"The manager started, "What?"

"You will find the Duke of Rockage bleeding on the floor in the room up the hall. He was out of his mind attacking a dancer, I suggest you call Scotland yard."

"Yes of course." The manager answered running by him as he began to scream at his assistant to get on the phone.

He carried her to the carriage, laying her across the seat as he called for his driver to take him home.

"Lilith, why did he want you Lilith?"

"My baby." She muttered, "He wanted my baby. Never good enough. She always was better, even he thought so. I can't let him take my baby."

"Whose your baby?" He asked as she moved her hands onto her stomach.

"My baby. Winnie. Winnie. My baby girl." She answered, "With flaming orange hair like her father. He changed it to be after her. He wanted to please him so much he changed his hair. Never good enough. Never ever good enough."

"Whose Winnie's father?" He pushed

"I was young. He was handsome and wild. Like you." She whispered as she turned her head to look at him, "He was so loving. I thought he loved me, a commoner like me. Just toying. No love. No love."

"Was it the duke?" He asked as she took a breath and shut her eyes.

"Yes." She answered softly, turning away from him so her head was buried in the sea, "A man of power. She took him away. I was never good enough always better than me. She couldn't have my baby. Father didn't like him."

"Lizzy you had a sister-" Cain pushed, "Was Victoria your sister?"

"Victoria why doesn't he love me? Why doesn't he love me?" She whispered, "Here sister you can be principal, you're better than me. Take my lover, you deserve him. Oh Victoria, sweet Victoria , daddy never wanted you to leave. You hated me for that. He didn't care if I left or even if I died. You had everything but freedom."

"Lizzy-" He tried again, "Whose your father?'

"Master, master. I will serve you master. Dance to make you happy." She answered, "Whip master. So cruel to me, why do you whip me master? Leave those girls alone Master. Run Emilie run. He'll find you and never let you go. Run. Run."

"Did the master kill Emilie?"

"She was going to leave with the Duke. The Duke of Rockage, who loved his favorite Victoria. You can never leave him." She whispered, "He won't let you leave. He let me leave, but I can't. I can't let him to murder again."

He listened to her babble, as she moaned again and the carriage pulled to a short stop, and he picked her up carrying her out of the carriage.

"Riff take her to a guest room will you." Cain asked, "Are the girls asleep?"

"Yes sir." He answered, "What happened?"

"The Duke lost his mind." He answered simply, "In a fit of rage began to beat her."

"Oscar is waiting for you master." Riff announced taking the girl in his arms like it was part of the daily ritual for him as Cain only nodded and opened the door that led to the study.

"Oscar what did you discover?' Cain asked his friend.

"That the duke changed his hair color." He smiled, "He wasn't always that gorgeous blonde. It was interesting, when I talked to the earl; he regarded the Duke as a playboy. It seems he was playing two dancers, your Lilith and her sister Victoria."

"How did the earl know the duke?" Cain asked as he sat down.

"Their brother in laws. He married his sister, after a fling with another dancer ended in heart break and scandal." Oscar explained as he leaned against a table.

"Let me guess, the Duke received a letter dated the 16th of the month with her saying she would be away for a few days and not to worry." Cain started

"Yes. How did you know?' He asked cocking his head as Cain produced the list and letters onto the table.

"Each letter says exactly that, written in perfect penmanship, and dated the 16th, and the girl goes missing afterwards." Cain shook his head, "But why has the Duke returned now?"

"Maybe to reclaim his daughter." Oscar offered, "Taking his daughter would boost his image."

"But he just beat Lilith." Cain answered, "If he wanted to boost his image why would he bother beating her."

"Maybe he blames her for all his troubles. He had to disappear for ten years because of the girls death, though no one could prove anything." Oscar answered

"So the Duke, left Lilith for her sister. Her father didn't approve, the Duke disappeared after her death and changed his hair to blonde." Cain summed up, "That still doesn't explain the missing girls."

"Maybe Lilith knows something." Oscar offered, "Did she say anything in the carriage ride home?"

"Her father always loved her sister better." Cain started, "Something she said, her sister had everything but her freedom. That her sister could never leaver her father, and she couldn't leave because of what he would do."

"Maybe the Master has something to do with the girls disappearance." Oscar offered, "They all disappeared or rather a letter appeared on the 16th, a year an half in between. Do you think he timed it?'  
"Something about the 16th." Cain shook his head, "When did Victoria die?"

"Supposedly the 17th." Oscar answered

"Then why the 16th?' Cain asked aloud, "Emilie's letter is dated the 16th as well, and her body wasn't found until-'

"Yesterday, like Victoria's." Oscar finished, "Maybe the 16th is when she gave a letter to her father, so she could sneak away without worry of him finding out."

"And something went astray, he caught her."

"Or Lilith turned her over." Oscar answered as Cain glared, "Don't deny it's a possibility."

"I'd rather think the best of her. Lilith didn't hate Victoria, she was submissive." Cain shook his head again running his fingers through his hair, "I think the Master is behind the girl's disappearing, the Duke returned to restart his image only to be caught in the same snare of ten years ago. '

"We're missing something." Oscar sighed, "We have most of the puzzle figured out. When is this gala?"

"Friday." Cain answered the anniversary of her ten year death, "What I don't understand is if they found her body on the 16th, then why does the master observe it on the 21st?"

"Maybe to throw people off, who knows," Oscar answered, "Will you be going to the gala?'

"We all will." He answered turning away, "I want to solve this once an for all. "

* * *

"Lilith." He asked as she girl lay in the sheet turning away from him as she muttered. It had been a day and a half since the incident. The Duke had been let go, thanks to a generous donation to Scotland Yard and little evidence that it had been anything more than a drunken rage against an immoral dancer.

"You think I'm a horrible woman don't you?' She asked as she buried her head in her bandaged arms. The Duke had done quite a lot, scratching her arms, and bruising her stomach.

"Lilith." He murmured as he toyed with a strand of her hair moving to sit next to her on the bed, "What's wrong Lilith?"

"I think you've already figured out everything." She whispered, "I was 14 when I had Winnie. My love, the Duke, left me for Victoria. She always got everything I had, father's love, the principal position, and the love of a rich man to take care of her."

"But your father didn't approve?" Cain asked as she rolled over and instead sprawled into his lap as he continued to stoke her hair.

"Father never wanted Victoria to leave him. I think he felt something unnatural for her." She whispered sighing, "I helped her. She couldn't write like I could, when I went to live with that rich family when I was very young I learned calligraphy. So I wrote the letter, slipped it to father, who was outraged and tracked down Victoria. I remember him coming home wet, but I didn't ask questions. I met the new instructor, and I told her everything. She moved me out to a boarding house and forced father to bribe the manager into letting me stay."

"What about all the girls who disappeared?" He asked

"I warned them." She answered, "I helped them like I helped Victoria, let him teach them all he knew and then I made sure they would be able to escape. I wrote letters the to the theatre and never heard from them again."

"The girls never made it." Cain told her as she grew silent.

"I cannot help you there." She answered, "I always thought they had been able to settle down somewhere. Father always had a replacement waiting, though, it was a never ending."

"Why did the Duke beat you?" Cain asked, "Quite savagely I might add."

She felt the bandages on her stomach, "Because he blames me for everything that happened to him. He blames me for Victoria dying, his ruined reputation, and father's hatred. I've been hiding who I was ever since he returned."

"Why did you wear the scarf?" Cain asked as the familiar piece of cloth was missing.

"My neck. I have a small mark like a heart on my neck." She explained, "I wore the scarf and told everybody I had a cold. He used to tell me the heart meant we were supposed to be together. Such a stupid girl."

"And you took off your scarf?" He asked

"No." She shook her head, "He recognized me or father told him I was still at the theatre. He ushered me into his office, I –I fell for his old trick seeing that may be there was something still there, and then began to beat me."

"Does he know about Winnie?"

"Yes." She answered, "But he doesn't want anything to do with her. He wants his reputation back, that's why he changed his hair to blonde. Or maybe he wants the one thing he could never get."

"Which is?" Cain prompted

"The same as me, though I gave up long ago, my father's love and approval." She answered

It all came back to the master then, he decided, as Lilith grew quiet once more.

"Please don't tell Winnie." She said suddenly, "I don't want Winnie to have to live with the pain of my past."

"Does Winnie ever see your father?" He asked

"She thinks he the kindly old ballet master who helped to raise her." Lilith answered

"Sleep Lilith." He ordered after a minute as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his embrace.

She was a woman, but still had that girlish innocence about her, been forced through too much to young. He wanted to protect her, but he couldn't take her in like he had Mary weather.

"I'll stop your father." He decided, "I'll stop him and then you'll be free."

He waited for her breathing to slow; before he slid his arms out from under her letting her head rest into the pillows as he shut the door.

"How's she doing?" Oscar asked as Cain shrugged.

"Emotionally scarred, but otherwise fine." He answered," Any news of the duke?'

"No." Oscar admitted, "He seems to have thrown off Emilie's death. It was ruled as an accident, and there's no other witness to say otherwise. Did she say anything that might help?"

"She did write the letters. She helped Victoria escape along with the other girls." Cain answered, "Though she said she never heard from them again."

"What's the plan than?" Oscar asked crossing his arms as Cain smiled.

"Why Oscar. We're going to the gala, we shall make an appearance and end this charade once and for all." He answered, "I will expose the Duke for the bastard he is, the Master for the sick old man behind theatre walls."

"And you plan do this how?" Oscar questioned leering down at Cain who smiled.

"That's not what you need to worry about." He answered," I will allow you to be Mary Weather's escort however."

Cain watched, as Oscar seemed to melt into the ground with joy, "No worries than whatever you have planned, I'm sure it will work brillitanly.

* * *

"How is my sister?" Winnie asked him as she sat at the dinner table; Mary Weather was late washing her face.

"She is recovering from her accident." He answered, "She will be good by Friday. Are you excited for the gale?"

"Yes." She said simply staring at her plate, swinging her legs.

"Winifred is something wrong?' He asked as she jumped and stared at him shaking her head no quickly as Mary Weather returned.

"Are we really going to a gala?" Mary asked not hiding her glee.

"Yes Mary. Oscar will be your chaperone however."

"That great oaf?" She questioned crossing her arms.

"Yes Mary Weather. I trust that he will look after you and your friend."

"I'll be fine sure." Winnie spoke up," The theatre is all I know."

There was a silence before Cain asked, "Winifred, does the master come to these gatherings?"

"He will make an appearance." She answered, "He wants to show off his new favorite."

The rest of dinner was eaten with silence as Mary grabbed her friend's hand sprinting off most likely to her room.

"You can wear this dress." Mary told her as she laid out the purple satin, with the white sash,"I wore it twice last year."

"You have so many nice things." Winnie told her softly.

"Winnie, has anything I predicted come true?'

Winnie didn't answer right away, "No. It's all been so wonderful. I'm so glad you're my friend."

"Me too." Mary smiled as she sighed relieved. Maybe for once she wasn't accurate and Winnie would be fine, and they could keep playing together.

"Do you want to play dolls again?" Winnie asked as she picked up a doll and sat on the floor.

"Of course." Mary answered as it began to rain again outside. She felt a chill run down her spine, as if the spirits were trying to warn her of something.

* * *

reviews are just as good as chocolate, so leave one.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

lalalalala one more chapter to go! Yes, this is the end. I didn't want this to be a monster from the begning. Not bad crack at a mystery if I do say so myself.

disclaimer: Own nothing but my oc's

* * *

Chapter Six

"I'm not wearing that."

He was at odd's with his latest cause as she glared at him crossing her arms.

"I did not want nor do I need a patron. You may know my life's story, but don't think that means I'll invite you in any further." She warned

"Lilith please." He begged. She had been so easy to please when she was hurt, he had pulled all he needed in a matter of minutes from her, but before him stood the woman not the girl.

After the bandages had been removed, she was active as ever, refusing to sit down as she continued to glare at both him and Oscar going on how they had kept her from practice , how she would lose her place as a main dancer.

"So much for the gratefulness, what happened to the nice girl of yesterday?" He asked

"Don't make me recall it. You exploited it me when I was feeling weak and hurt." She seethed, "You are still a boy, you have much to learn about women's emotions.'

"But I'm trying to help you now." He protested as she paced by him again.

"Putting me into a frilly dress that drags the floor and then taking me to a gala." She threw a look at him, "Count I have been around longer than you, I know the tricks patrons play, and I know when I'm being used."

"If I let you choose your clothes, would you come?' He asked after a minute.

"You think this a matter of clothes?" She asked in a dangerous whisper, "You think I am merely about the disgusting pile of fabric? No. This is about my personal battle with every rich snob womanizer who has ever tried to win me into their beds."

"I have no reason to use as a doll, nor do I expect that you'll ever let me into your bed again."

She threw him another dirty look, "You already invited my daughter and your sister? How can I refuse to let Winnie have a nice time."

She shook her head, "Sometimes I wish I could inflict more than scratches on you."

He took it to mean, that he had won this round, or rather she had let him. She was such a confusing creature half innocent girl and half stubborn woman, kind one moment and the next leaving scracthes on his face with the threat of using her knife next time.

He didn't tell her of his plans, and he forbade Oscar to even mention it to her. She was the duke;s ex lover, and would no doubt feel some risudle emotion for him, something that would get in the way.

"Spit fire that one." Oscar noted as she had stiffly walked by him, "So what's the plan?"

"We'll make an enterance." Cain waved a hand, "Of course. The Duke will choose his fate, if he begins to cause a scene I will reveil what he is-"

"Which is-" Oscar prompted.

"An immoral man, who used little ballet girls to entertain his darkest wishes." Cain answered, "Nothing is worse than public humulation."

"I thought he simply chatted with them over a glass of wine ."

"I returned to the Madame, when Lilith was still recovering, as the same broken hearted boy. I asked her this time about the Duke." Cain answered, "He was a horrible man, and her father had every right to hate him. According to Madame he would take girls on for a little while, but the first night they spent with him they returned with whip marks. Some that stayed through the whip, returned no longer virgins. Mind you these weren't the masters favorites, so nothing was done. Lilith did not escape his wrath either, the maid described angry white lines across her stomach, thighs, and back when she was dressing her bandages."

"He whipped her and- and forced her to-?" Oscar asked as he couldn't complete the sentence, "Yet she stayed with him."

"She was a child who thought she knew what love was." Cain answered, "Pregnant with his baby, she I assume saw as her only way escape from being tossed onto the streets. Of course Victoria caught his eye and she was discared."

"Didn't she try and tell her sister?" Oscar asked

"Lilith only wanted Victoria to be happy." Cain answered, "They had been torn apart by their father, so Lilith became submissive letting Victoria have what ever she wanted, including an abusive husband."

"But that's horrible." Oscar started

"You think of it as an outsider." Cain told him, "Imagine. Your 14, pregnant, and the only man who can save you hates you. She would do anything to win his love, and Victoria probably convinced her that this was the way to do it."

"It's like a twisted fairy tale." Oscar told him, "A wicked father, an evil sister and ex lover. I suppose you're the prince who came to save her."

"She doesn't need my help." He answered with a laugh and smile, "You would be daft to think she needed my help."

"Then why are you doing this?" Oscar questioned

"I don't like to keep the mysteries dangled in the open." Cain replied with a shrug.

"You like her don't you?" Oscar teased as Cain turned red.

"No. She seven years my senior." He answered.

"Never stopped you before." Oscar told him, 'But you like to be dominant don't you?"

"Shut up Oscar or I swear I will have Lilith scratch that smile from your face." Cain warned as he laughed in return.

"Forgive me Cain." Oscar waved a hand, "But you can't expect not to have your love life, drudged up from the deep on occasion."

He didn't answer though he did chuck a rather large book at him which hit him squarely in the head.

"Ow." Oscar moaned rubbing the sore spot as Cain only smiled to himself and walked away.

* * *

"Look at it!" Mary Weather yelled as she spun herself around under the bright lights with Winnie holding her hand.

"Wait girls!" Oscar hollered after them as he chased them into the crowd of adults.

"Quite a chaperone." Lilith commented as Cain offered his arm. She took it with a smile holding her head high as they started into the gala. He had to approve of her dress, that looked reminiscent of a ballet costume. She always like her skirts short reaching her knees with often pooffy skirts and a bodice. Tonight she was more elegant in a black skirt that laid against her legs, with a white blouse and purple vest as she had on a pair of fingerless black gloves. Her hair was swept to the side and up in a twist, with a white lily tucked in.

He couldn't help but admit that perhaps he had picked the wrong dress for her, preferring her more reviling outfit.

She didn't have much to say to varying guests, unless the topic shifted to the theatre's work, and she would go on and on about the politics of the managers to the scandals of the lead dancers.

She let him lead her around, as she smile and curtsied or nodded politely to everybody.

"Is this your latest cause?" a duchess with too much eye shadow asked him eyeing her like she was a fine piece of art.

"Yes actually." Cain answered, "Lilith is asipiring to be the next lead dancer for the theatre."

"How fantastic." a new voice commented as Cain glared at the newcomer.

"Duke Rockage."He smiled, "How nice to see you again. I hope you have been doing well since our last encounter."

"Yes. I have." The duke answered, "I see you brought the girl with you. Tell me how much did you have to pay for her."

Cain didn't have a response to that, as Lilith was the one to rebuke him.  
"Are you suggesting that I am no better than the common harlots everyone in the theatre knows you take into your private room? Are you comparing a long standing dancer of a theatre you're a patron to is supporting such immoral behavior?"

"Yes Duke Rockage." THe duchcess urged, "Do you mean to say a man of your stature is involved in these immoral behaviors that seem to plague society?"  
"No madam." He shook his head, "I-I spoke out of context. A mean spirited jest. Well played Ms."

"Excuse us." Cain said simply as Lilith clung to his arm.

"I hate that man." She whispered as soon as they were far enough away for her comment to be lost in a thousand others.

"Lilith my tummy hurts."

Cain glanced as Lilith suddenly found her arm being yanked upon by her little sister.

"I'll return in a minute." She told him as she slipped back through the crowd. He watched her go, glancing around the crowd for Mary Weather or Oscar. It took several minutes before he found

Oscar flirting with a girl over a cup of punch.

"I thought you were watching my sister." Cain hissed as Oscar jumped and the girl fled.

"I am Mary Weather is right here." He answered as a tiered Mary Weather smiled up at him.

"Where did Lilith go?' Oscar asked.

"Winnie said she had a tummy ache, so Lilith went to help her." Cain answered

"But Big brother, Winnie told us she was going to go see the master." Mary Weather told him confused, "He going to be doing a big ceremony tonight."

"Yes Cain. That's the whole reason for the gala." Oscar explained catching his confusion, "The Duke was the main patron, that's why his latest scandal was mostly ignored."

"The master-" He muttered, "Mary Weather, were are they going to show off the big surpise?"

"The main stage." She answered, "Everybody with filter into the theatre and the master will show off his big surprise. Winnie told me he's been working on it for the last ten years."

"Oscar stay here and don't lose sight of Mary Weather." Cain ordered as he dashed away. He had a very bad feeling about this.

He turned left and then right, shedding his clothes as he went, bursting into the back stage which was a host of commotion once more.

"Master."

Cain breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way towards Riff, who he had planned to stand in the back stage in case he had the need to make a change of apparence.

"Time to become a commoner." He commented, "What's going on Riff?"

"They're preparing for the grand opening." Riff answered as Cain quickly stripped of his suit, putting on the itchy scratchy clothes as he ruffled his hair.

He had been to focused on Lilith and the Duke, and their personal back story to realize there was more going on.

"Has anyone said what this surprise might be?" Cain quizzed Riff who only shook his head no.

"From what I can gather, the master is returning for ten years of hibernation and plans to return to teaching, he has something that he wishes to show the entire theatre community." Riff explained,"It will be easy for you to slipp around this time, everybody is to busy to pay mind."

"I want you to find Lilith and her sister." Cain ordered, "I'm going after the Duke."  
Riff opened his mouth to protest, but closed it as if remembering something as he nodded his head and disappeared into the crowd.

Cain drove head first, manuvering like a snake around people, dancers, even a few of the more well to do members were back stage tonight.

"Oi, where be the Duke of Rockage?" He yelled out as the reply came, "Green Room Mate."

Cain shoved on toward the back left hall, to were the noise all but died down. He creaked open the heavy door, as a rather pleasant area greeted him, with several chairs and couches, a table.

This is were he lured the girls in, He noted shutting the door behind him. He glanced around as he picked up a photograph and locket.

The face of Victoria smiled back at him. He tossed it back to the table where it clattered splitting open.

He picked it up once more, to see the small picture of Winnie instead. The picture was old though, and Winnie looked to be as young as five.

He opened the drawers as he pulled out a hand written letter, not in the eloquent calligraphy of Lilith, but harsher lines.

_I hate it here. Every day I wait for you to take me away, but yet you stay away. I help him, so I can avenge mama. I got what you suggested from my friend. You better keep your promise._

Cain folded the letter placing it in his pocket. The words were something a child would write like, impatient, demanding. He reached inside seeing if he could feel anything else, as he slammned his hands on the desk, running instead back out into the hall.

Would the Duke link himself directly or would he watch from above to reap the praise later? Cain wondered, but the Duke seemed like he was desperate to put himself back in the limelight, then it left the Master.

He ran forward as he pushed open a door that led to the main stage area. The light were all on, as he glanced out into the open.

Twelve statues lined in a semi circle. He stared for a minute and realized they were all dancers frozen in a unique pose.

He glanced around, but no body seemed to be around. It hit him that the stage was completely deserted.

Cain took a step forward and then another, as he made his way to look upon them.

Each statue was pure white and was upon a pesdistole as they looked every which way.

He stroked an arm, but it was cold like marble. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find, as he heard a voices, running back into the wing to hide.

"Daddy I want her to be in my room."

He glanced out, Winnie?

Only she was holding onto the Dukes hand as he seemed to admire all the statues.

"See Daddy, me and grand pa did it together." She told him proudly as he lifted her into his arms, "I wish Mama was here to see it.'

"That's the very reason we did this. So your poor mother could finnaly rest." He answered, "Of course your Auntie will make a lovely edition to our décor."

"I want her in my room, so I look at her every day." Winnie persisted, "How much longer until she's ready?"

It couldn't be Winnie, Cain thought to himself, but it was the same red hair girl in the dress Mary Weather let her have.

"My dear the poison takes a long time to kill." The Duke answered, "She's frozen right now, and then afterwards we'll apply the lover's quarrel to turn her insides to dust, and then-"

"We'll make her freeze in time ad turn her to marble." Winnie finished as she laughed gleefully, "What a lovely statue she'll make."

This was beyond anything he had prepared for, Cain shook his head, He needed to end whatever the master had planned before it started.

He re opened the stage door, returning to the hustle and bustle as he tried to make his way to the master's private quarters.

He opened the rusty door once more, but the room had been completely transformed from a dusty hovel to a tidy eloquent room, where a wealthy man could live in comfort.

"Ah Count."

He jumped at the voice as a steel gray hair man smiled at him from an arm chair as he set down a book.

The master who had been first a crippled old man hoveling to himself in the corner, looked to be in shape as he towered over Cain smiling.

"I'm going to stop you." He told him as he took a step forward.

"Stop what? I've already succeded. I have my twelve favorites who will never leave me, my daughter will be avenged, and my grand child will live with the man she was meant to live with."

"Lilith sacerficed everything for Winnie. The Duke was a monster. You killed Victoria over it!" Cain slowly raised his voice as he clenched his fists.

"Oh, but you have it all wrong." The Master smiled as he gestured him to follow through a pair of doors.

Cain walked behind carefully as the Master stopped in front of a lone statue bathed in candle light with roses and a picture against it.

"This is Victoria." He announced, "My first favorite, and the first I turned to stone ."

"What about the body-"Cain started as the Master laughed, "Oh some poor girl who I had a pair of thugs take care of for me, throw her body in the river. I had to make sure the Duke was framed,and when his mind drifted into such disrepair it was easy for me to control it."

"So you made him believe he killed Victoria?" Cain asked

"He was after her." He answered as he moved forward to stoke the statue "Mine. And Mine alone. My lest twelve tries were a cruder method removing the organs after rigor mortis, much like a taxidermist. I will be trying your poisons on Lilith."

"What do you mean my poisons?" Cain pushed, praying in the back of his mind that Riff had been able to find Lilith.

"You remember Winnie, don't you?" He asked clasping his hands behind his back, "I raised her to be my perfect daughter. Someone who will be by my side and never questions my orders." He paused, "I gave her the poisons I needed to complete Lilith's transformation. Viper, Lover's Quarrel, and Opal."

"How clever." Cain smiled as he raised his voice slightly, "You manipulated the duke into feeling guilty, having him fund your little project and Winnie into thinking she was doing this to avenge the death of a woman who was never her mother."

"Victoria would have been her mother." The Master said angrily, "It would have worked perfectly if she was the mother."

"Why?" Cain asked

"She would want to stay raise the child with me." He answered, "But no she had to run. Run like her mother."

"Did you love Victoria?" Cain asked, "Do you hate Lilith?"

"That filithy whore." The Master asked, "The filth was never my daughter. She was adopted by Victoria off the streets, she was learned, and she showed talent. Victoria grew close, so I made them hate each other. No one could have Victoria's affections, no one but me ."

"You loved her. You wanted her to marry you, forever bondage." Cain whispered as the old man laughed.

"Marriage is until death." He answered

"Marriage-' A small voice asked from the darkness, as Cain glanced and Winnie stepped foreward.

"Winnie dear."The master smiled, "What have you brought me?"

The little girl didn't say anything as she suddenly glared, "I did all of this for you. You told me Victoria was my mother! That the Duke was my father!"

"Victoria was." He promised holding his hands out in front of him in defense as Cain whisperd to the side.

"He lied to you Winnie. Why don't you take away the one thing that he wants?'

The little girl smiled, as she pulled out the vial and pushed it to her lips as she clattered to the floor moments later in a pile of ash.

"What-what-did-"The master stuttered as he fell to his knees letting the ashes fall through his hands as Cain laughed.

"Never underestimate a woman." He answered, "They are independent creatures till the bitter end."

"No." The master shook his head as he pressed the vial to his own lips, as he sputtered and coughed blood upon the floor as his head lolled to the side. He stumbled back, into the candles as his clothes lit on fire.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to Dust." Cain said simply as the old man' body slowly collapsed upon itself, even as the fire devoured him.

He walked out opening the door, walking calmly to the center stage, up a flight of stairs to be he found the Duke pacing back and forth.

"There all gone." Cain told him as the Duke threw him an alarmed look, "Burning as we speak. I don't have any poison left for you. Perhaps you should decide how to end it."

"All gone." The duke whispered as he turned away. Cain smiled walking down and around the stairs, back out the door. The night air greeted him, and it was a much-needed refreshment.

"Taxi!" He called as the carriage hauled to a stop,"To Manchester Feild "

The driver muttered something before the whip cracked and the carriage began to long bumpy ride over the cobble stones.

It was a few moments after that the panic was aroused, as somebody screamed, "FIRE!" as the thousands fled from the theatre at once. He trusted that Oscar would protect Mary and that Riff had been able to find Lilith.

No more little dancers, He mused.

* * *

gasp! that is all.


	7. Chapter 7

woot! woot! finished! finished! go me! Go me! So this is the second ending, the story was supposed to be a lot darker with lillith having her lips sewn shut, but I went for the dance master making statues out of his former students by first killing them, much more gruesome. Anywho enjoy and review

Disclaimer: DOn't own anything

* * *

Epilouge

The funeral had been simple. Merry Weather had just accepted the lie that Winnie had moved out into the country after the fire at theatre. Cain knew otherwise as he watched Lilith walk foreward with the single white lily for her daughters grave. a single stone marker with her name etched in for the only reminder.

Cain hadn't approached her. She had left him as soon as she had recovered with little more than a quick embrace before she was out in the cold of the night. He didn't stop her, what right did he have? So he instead watched from a distant even now as she placed the simply lily ontop the fresh grave. It must have broken her heart when Winnie turned on her own mother, a night mare come true that few could even imagine.

She was changed. SHe had been not been the most lively woman he had known even before this, but it was like she was quiet, shy, reclusive taking care of only her self. He heard the creek of carriage wheels as he glanced up the muddy road at the sight of a rather elegant carriage being pulled by a stop with four monstrous horses that snorted in the cold. Lilith adjusted the scarf around her neck, as she pulled the veil over her face and slowly made her way.

He wanted to follow her, to stop her, as if he felt something was very wrong with the fact that she was williningly climbing in. He started forward and she paused on the step as she turned her head and stared right at him, as she smiled and shut the door, as a whip cracked from the drivers seat and the horses began forward once more on a brisk trot through the mud and cold as he was left standing wondering who lilith really was?

A dancer would have never been able to afford that kind of carriage, her and her sister had always walked. He glanced back one more, but the carriage was slowly dissapearing as only the haunting echo of the horses braying could be heard now as a cold wind swept in blowing against him as he shook his head. Perhaps he would never know.


End file.
